Reminiscing Memories
by Nikushin
Summary: Qui aurait cru qu'une demande de McGonagall, une visite au Manoir Malfoy, une sortie entre amis et un strip-tease puisse être le début de leur histoire ? Assis sur les rives du Lac Noir, Harry se souvient... Yaoi, M/M, Lemon, Drarry, PostWar, UR.
1. A Letter & A Visit

**Titre:** Reminiscing Memories

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry, Draco et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte juste pour en faire les victimes de mon cerveaux dépravés.

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry

**Warnings:** Euh.. rien de bien passionnant dans ce chapitre mais ceux qui suivent devraient l'être un peu plus. Sinon a part quelques pointes de philosophie, quelques moment de gros délires et de mièvreries, cette fic est listé en M pour une raison. Il y aura bien un Lime et un ou deux Lemons je pense. Cela signifie donc qu'il y aura à un moment un relation sexuelle entre deux hommes. Si ça vous dérange, la petite croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran et là pour vous servir.

**Raiting:** M/MA

**Résumé:** Qui aurait cru qu'une demande de McGonagall, une visite au Manoir Malfoy, une sortie entre amis et un strip-tease puisse être le début de leur histoire ? Assis sur les rives du Lac Noir, Harry se souvient... Yaoi, M/M, Lemon, Drarry, PostWar, UR.

**NdA: **J'ai dû supprimer cette fic puis la remettre en place, bug du site. Certains d'entre vous l'ont peut-être déjà lue, elle s'appelait "Corps et Âmes" au début mais j'ai changé le titre ainsi que le résumé. La raison ? Simplement parce que la première fois que je l'ai postée il y a de ça presque 5 mois, elle est passé largement inaperçue et disons que mon moral en a pris largement un coup. Je pense que j'aurai encore préféré recevoir des reviews incendiaires, j'aurai au moins eu la preuve que quelqu'un avait pris la peine de la lire.

S'il y a des auteurs parmi vous, j'espère que vous comprendrez ce que j'ai ressenti. Je ne veux pas paraître comme une chieuse à vos yeux mais à cause de ça mon envie d'écrire cette fic en particulier à grandement diminué. J'ai mis longtemps avant d'écrire le deuxième chapitre et le troisième ne va pas apparaître avant un bon moment. Je vais plus me concentrer sur mon autre histoire en espérant que l'inspiration pour celle-ci me revienne.

Sur une note plus positive, c'est ma première fic Harry Potter ( yeah!) et quoi de mieux pour commencer qu'un bon vieux Drarry ? Au début cette fic devait faire 5 ou 6 chapitre mais je pense la raccourcir à 4, épilogue compris ^^. Je pense que ce sera plus gérable comme ça.

Petit avertissement: Cette fic peut passer d'un côté très sérieux, très philosophique à un côté totalement déjanté bordant sur le bouletisme. Aussi j'ai essayé de garder le niveau OOC à son minimum, je pense avoir réussi mais vous me le direz vous même.

Bref trêve de bavardages et coup de gueule, je me tais pour laisser place à la lecture.

Ps: Je posterais le deuxième chapitre d'ici la fin de la semaine. Ah ! Et avant que j'oublie un très grand merci à ma très chère Devil-Akina, la première à lire mes fic et à rire des bêtises que j'ai écrites.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**A Letter & A Visit**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il y avait toujours des moments dans la vie où l'on se posait toutes sortes de questions, où le doute envahissait notre esprit et rendait impossible de prendre une quelconque décision, quelle qu'elle soit. C'était normal, humain même de ressentir cette émotion, d'avoir cette réaction. Nous l'avions tous connue. Doute et questionnement allaient de pair, ces deux-là étaient comme cul et chemise. « Est-ce que je prends le medium ou le large ? Jeans ou cuir ? Blanc ou Noir ? » Ces questions aussi insignifiantes puissent-elles paraître avaient des conséquences, directes ou indirectes, sur notre vie. Tout était une question de choix et là résidait toute la difficulté. Comment savoir lequel il fallait faire ? Comment savoir que nous avions fait le bon ? Fallait-il se baser sur ce que nous disait notre tête ou notre cœur ? Car c'était bien souvent sur ces deux que reposait l'entièreté de la décision et il était rare qu'ils soient d'accord. Si doute et questionnement s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, tête et cœur se faisaient la guerre comme en quatorze. Et dire que c'était de ces deux chiffonniers dont dépendaient les décisions qui allaient dicter notre vie entière. Et durant toute une existence, il y en avait des choix à faire.

Surtout quand l'on se trouvait dans la fleur de l'âge, période de notre vie où l'on se posait le plus de questions, où l'on attendait le plus de nous et où une toute nouvelle difficulté venait s'additionner à l'équation. Si tête et cœur ne créaient déjà pas assez de problèmes avant, un autre organe situé plus au…sud venait empirer les choses. Ah l'adolescence ! Quelle période stressante ! Quelle idée stupide de nous faire prendre les choix qui allaient décider de notre avenir à un âge où l'on pensait plus avec notre cerveau sexuel que celui qui se trouvait dans notre tête. En parlant de sexe, l'adolescence était aussi le temps des « premières fois ». Premiers flirts, premières amours, premiers baisers, premiers… enfin voilà quoi. Si pour les choix concernant notre vie futur, notre job ou nos devoirs scolaires, un combat acharné se déroulait à l'intérieur de nous, lorsqu'il s'agissait du sexe opposé (ou du même sexe), nos hormones gagnaient sans trop de difficulté.

Mais cela, c'était bien après «avoir passé le cap », « donner sa fleur », « être passé à la casserole », « avoir subi le premier assaut », enfin bref…avoir perdu son pucelage. Ah la virginité, un bien petit mot pour décrire quelque chose qui avait tout de même une grande importance.

Une fois en couple avec quelqu'un pour qui on éprouvait des sentiments et ressentait une attirance, il arrivait un moment où l'on prenait le choix de « le faire ». Cependant, bien avant cela venaient les éternels doutes et questionnements de tout à l'heure. Et là on n'était plus dans la catégorie du « qu'est-ce que je vais manger à midi ? », non là c'était du sérieux. Car si lors d'un baiser les questions qui nous traversaient l'esprit étaient du genre : « Oh mon dieu est-ce que c'est sa langue ? », lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'envoyer en l'air pour la première fois ces mêmes questions étaient dignes d'une paranoïaque schizophrène. Du genre : « Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop tôt ? Suis-je vraiment prêt ? Est-ce que ça va rentrer ? » Et bien sûr l'éternel « M'aime-t-il vraiment ? ».

De la réponse à cette question dépendait tout. Une première fois devait se passer entre deux personnes qui s'aimaient et qui avaient bâti un lien de confiance. Le reste était obsolète. Seulement, lorsque la réponse à cette question n'était pas celle que l'on attendait, ça ne finissait bien pour aucun des deux partis.

Cette question, un jeune homme de 19 ans se la posait constamment ces derniers jours, elle passait et repassait dans sa tête comme cette foutue chanson « à la volette »(1).

Il était là, tranquillement assis sur un des gros rochers qui bordaient la rive du Lac Noir, le vent frais d'octobre ébouriffant ses cheveux noir corbeau plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, laissant entrevoir la cicatrice sur son front, s'engouffrant dans sa cape et ses vêtements, refroidissant son corps. Et pourtant il ne bougea pas. Il resta là, les jambes ramenées contre son torse, son regard vert émeraude dissimulé derrière de si reconnaissables lunettes rondes, perdu dans le vague, un nez droit menant à de fines lèvres froissées en une moue pensive, le tout joliment disposé sur un visage rond. Il était totalement immobile, mis à part ses yeux qui s'attardaient parfois sur une queue de sirène sortant de l'eau.

Cependant, si extérieurement il était un modèle de calme, à l'intérieur de sa tête c'était un vrai vrac. Les questions se bousculaient tels des groupies devant leurs idoles.

Qu'est-ce qui provoquait un tel bordel chez ce jeune homme ? Eh bien tout simplement ce qui provoquait la même réaction chez tous les jeunes de son âge (et parfois adultes)…une relation amoureuse.

En effet, cela faisait bientôt quatre mois qu'il était en couple avec son petit copain : Draco Malfoy. Oui, ce n'était pas un traquenard, lui Harry Potter, (vous vous doutiez bien que c'était lui) Sauveur du Monde Sorcier et Gryffondor au cœur pur était dans une relation tout ce qu'il y avait d'homosexuelle avec Draco Malfoy, fils de Mangemort et Prince des Serpentards. Qui l'aurait cru ? Et pourtant c'était bel et bien la vérité vraie. Leur histoire avait commencé bien avant la rentrée de cette huitième année, en janvier pour être plus précis et le moins que l'on puisse dire était que ce ne fut pas le début auquel Harry avait pensé, loin de là.

_Flashback_

_Il avait fallu du temps pour se remettre des blessures et dégâts que la guerre avait causé. Les pertes étaient lourdes et la tristesse étreignait encore le cœur de ceux qui avaient perdu des proches. Pourtant peu à peu, la vie reprit son cours, les familles pleurèrent leurs morts et passèrent à autre chose, n'oubliant pas mais apprenant à vivre avec ce qui s'était passé. _

_Les choses ne furent pas simples au début, ça n'avait pas été facile, après des années de peur de revenir à la normale. Il y eut des endroits à reconstruire tel que le Chemin de Traverse, le Ministère, Pré-au-Lard, le Terrier et surtout Poudlard. _

_L'école pris en tout et pour tout, deux ans à reconstruire en entier. C'était McGonagall qui avait entrepris la recréation du château en tant que nouvelle directrice. Et autant dire que la tâche ne fut pas aisée vu l'ampleur du chantier. Le bâtiment en lui-même ne prit pas très longtemps à remettre sur pied, le plus difficile furent les sortilèges de défense et de garde qu'il fallut redresser. Ayant été placés autour du château depuis des siècles, les conjurer à nouveau demanda un grand niveau de magie et de dextérité. Après avoir fini ces deux étapes, les plus longues, il restait les petites finitions tel que le rachat de tables, de chaises, d'ingrédients de potion et pour finir, la remise en place de tous les tableaux afin de redonner au château sa grandeur. _

_Une fois l'école prête, il ne restait plus qu'à faire venir les élèves. McGonagall s'était occupée d'envoyer les lettres de rentrée à tous les étudiants qui virent leur scolarité stoppée par la guerre. Cependant, elle eut une idée quelque peu spéciale pour les élèves qui viendraient faire leur «8__ème__ » année…_

_OoOoOoO_

_Harry se prélassait tranquillement sur le canapé de Square Grimmauld, emmitouflé dans un plaid, un bouquin de sortilège sur ses genoux et une tasse de thé chaud sur la table basse. Le nez plongé dans les incantations, coupé du reste du monde, dans le silence de l'ancienne maison des Black. La bâtisse avait bien changé depuis qu'il s'y était installé. Il avait réussi à décoller l'horrible portrait de Walburga Black et avait pris un malin plaisir à le détruire. Puis avec l'aide de Kreattur, il nettoya chaque parcelle, remit à neuf certains meubles, repeignit les pièces et refit une grosse partie de la décoration. Le manoir ne ressemblait plus du tout à la sombre bicoque qu'il avait été, c'était maintenant un endroit chaleureux et accueillant où Harry pouvait se reposer. _

_Et Merlin savait qu'il avait bien eu besoin de repos après la bataille finale. Le combat avec Voldemort l'avait laissé tellement vidé magiquement, lacéré, fatigué et couvert de bleus qu'il s'était évanoui quasi tout de suite après le dernier soupir du mage noir. Il avait tout juste eu le temps d'entendre les appels de ses amis avant qu'un voile sombre ne l'entoure. Il s'était réveillé 3 mois plus tard dans un lit de Ste Mangouste. Les Guérisseurs lui avaient expliqué que ça avait été le temps nécessaire pour que son corps et son esprit refassent le plein suffisant de sa magie afin qu'il puisse émerger de son sommeil. Puis il passa les deux mois suivants entre sa cure intensive pour ramener sa magie à son niveau normal, vu le volume, et sa rééducation physique avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. _

_Les premiers temps furent loin d'être une promenade de santé, ses nuits étaient hantées de cauchemars et certaines de ses blessures le lançaient tels des coups de couteaux, lui empêchant parfois de bouger pendant des heures. Ces crises, bien que moins nombreuses qu'au début, arrivaient encore de temps en temps, lui rappelant sournoisement cette guerre qu'il essayait d'oublier._

_Heureusement, il avait tellement à faire que son esprit restait occupé, de plus ses amis lui rendaient régulièrement visite et il passait la plupart de son temps à lire, comme il le faisait en ce moment, des livres de sortilèges en tout genre. Guérison, défense, attaque, tout y était passé ! Il s'était même farci tous les livres de potions qu'il avait trouvé. C'était pour dire s'il en avait, du temps libre !_

_Un toc répétitif à la fenêtre de son salon lui fît relever la tête de de son bouquin. Il y vit un grand-duc brun, une lettre dans son bec et un paquet à la patte, attendant patiemment qu'il vienne lui ouvrir. Chose qu'il fît avec grande curiosité, car la soirée étant déjà bien avancée, il se demandait qui pouvait bien lui envoyer cette missive. Il laissa entrer le hibou qui alla se poser doucement sur la table basse et tendit son bec. Il prit le message et détacha le colis avant de lui donner une friandise et une caresse puis il alla se rasseoir sur le canapé afin de lire la lettre. La première surprise lui vint quand il vit que les armoiries de Poudlard y étaient imprimées et la seconde quand il vit que McGonagall en était l'auteure. Il se mit donc à la lire avec attention, ses sourcils montant presque dans ses cheveux tant le contenu le surprit :_

_Cher Monsieur Potter, _

_J'espère que votre santé se porte bien, cette lettre doit sans doute vous surprendre mais j'ai grand besoin de votre aide une nouvelle fois. Vous plus que quiconque mériterait qu'on vous laisse tranquille mais si j'avais eu une autre solution, croyez bien que je ne vous demanderais pas ce service. _

_Vous devez sans doute déjà le savoir, Poudlard rouvre ces portes le 1__er__ septembre et j'avais l'idée d'y inclure en plus des nouveaux élèves, ceux de septième année qui, comme vous, n'ont pu finir leur scolarité à cause de la guerre pour une « huitième année ». Il va sans dire que cela vous inclus ainsi que Mlle Granger et Mr Weasley, mais aussi tous les autres élèves de votre promotion qui aujourd'hui sont dispersés un peu partout dans le monde. Le service que je vous demande est de porter les lettres de rentrée de Poudlard à chacun de vos collègues. Je sais bien que la tâche n'est pas aisée et qu'il serait plus facile de les envoyer par hiboux, cependant je pense que les voir attribuées de la main d'un grand représentant de la guerre – et un élève de leur année qui plus est – les rendraient plus enclin à revenir pour finir leur scolarité et obtenir leur diplôme. _

_Je souhaiterais vous confier cette tâche car je sais que je peux compter sur vous pour la mener à bien. J'espère que vous répondrez favorablement à ma demande, cependant si ce n'est pas le cas, sachez que je le comprendrais parfaitement. _

_Si vous acceptez renvoyez-moi le hibou sans réponse, vous trouverez ci-joint les lettres de rentrée de vos amis et collègues ainsi que la vôtre. Si vous refusez renvoyez-le-moi avec cette lettre. _

_En attendant votre réponse, je vous prie de bien vouloir recevoir mon affection la plus sincère et espère vous revoir en Septembre. _

_Cordialement, Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard._

_Harry se dit qu'il avait bien fait de s'asseoir avant de lire la lettre car s'il avait été debout nul doute qu'il se serait joyeusement cassé la gueule. Ce que lui demandait la directrice le laissait pantois: aller lui-même remettre en main propre les lettres de rentrée de Poudlard ! En voilà une bien bonne ! Si encore ce n'était que pour ceux de chez Gryffondor, ça passerait, mais de se farcir les autres maisons en primes ! Bon encore que Serdaigles et Poufsouffle étaient pas bien chiantes, mais… se rendre chez les Serpentard ! Alors là, il disait non ! Non, non, re-non et re-re-non derrière !_

_- Plutôt affronter Voldie en string cent fois de suite !, dit-il en balançant la lettre sur la table basse. _

_Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus si cela était humainement possible. Il soupira et leva son regard vers le grand-duc qui le scrutait de ses grands yeux jaunes, semblant lui reprocher sa décision, mais cette fois-ci il ne céderait pas. Les ennuis s'étaient déjà suffisamment incrustés comme ça dans sa vie sans son accord pour qu'en plus il aille en chercher de son plein grè. Alors oui, il était un Gryffondor, plonger la tête la première dans les emmerdes aurait dû être encré dans son code génétique, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était con pour autant ! Ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant c'était passer le reste de sa vie tranquille. Retourner à Poudlard ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Il avait toujours considéré le château comme sa première maison et revoir ses amis ne faisait que rajouter du charme au tableau. Cependant, s'il décidait d'aller remettre les lettres à ses amis il faudrait aussi qu'il aille les donner aux autres. Il se sentait capituler, maudit soit son côté impartial !_

_Soufflant, il se redressa pour aller chercher le tas de lettres posées à côté du hibou. Tirant la langue à celui-ci quand il vit une sorte de lueur triomphante briller dans les pupilles topazes. Il lit les noms inscrits dessus rapidement, se faisant mentalement une liste des personnes à qui il devait les remettre et les endroits par lesquels il devrait passer. Se construisant un itinéraire qui lui permettrait de perdre le moins de temps. Pourtant il arrêta bien vite lorsque son regard se posa sur un nom qu'il aurait bien voulu oublier. Ses mains serrant le papier à presque l'en froisser, déglutissant difficilement, comme si une main c'était mise en travers de sa gorge, des frissons prenant tout son corps. Pas de doute, une seule personne pouvait susciter en lui un tel déluge de sensations. _

_Draco Malfoy _

_Deux petit mots qui pourtant le mirent hors service, son cerveau ayant du mal à procéder qu'il devrait se rendre chez celui qui, pendant des années, fut sa Némésis, son rival, son ennemi….et son amour secret. Personne n'était au courant, pas même ses deux meilleurs amis, c'était la seule confidence qu'il n'avait jamais partagé avec eux. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en eux, ça non, il leur confierait sa vie en un clin d'œil s'il le devait, c'était plutôt en lui-même qu'il n'avait pas confiance. Demandez-lui de monter sur un dragon, de se battre contre des mygales géantes et autres créatures infernales, pas de problèmes, mais demandez-lui d'avouer les sentiments qu'il avait envers un Serpentard, ancien mangemort et connard de première qui avait rendu leur scolarité dans les couloirs de Poudlard presque invivable et là vous assisterez au plus beau dégonflage de tous les temps ! Celui qui avait dit que les Gryffondor étaient courageux n'avait visiblement jamais eu de relation amoureuse !_

_Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air, comme si l'oxygène pouvait aider son cerveau à redémarrer et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas revu Draco depuis qu'il s'était rendu au Ministère afin de plaidoyer en sa faveur ainsi que celle de sa mère il y a de ça presque cinq mois. Leur regard s'étaient croisés, déclenchant en lui les battements effrénés de son cœur, et le blond lui avait adressé un léger hochement de tête. Pour le saluer, le remercier, il n'en savait rien, en tout cas, ça avait marqué le début d'une sorte de trêve silencieuse entre eux deux. Et depuis ce moment-là, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui, à ses cheveux à l'apparence si soyeuse, à son regard argenté, à ses traits aristocrates, à ses lèvres fines et rosées, à son corps que les années avaient aidé à développer, grand et fort il le dépassait facilement d'une tête et demie. Tout chez le blond provoquait en lui un feu d'artifice hormonal. Plus il y pensait, plus il réfléchissait et plus il se rendait compte que ses sentiments ne dataient pas d'hier, mais de bien plus longtemps, depuis leur dernière année commune au château, ce qui ne faisait que rendre la situation de maintenant encore plus compliquée et difficile à gérer pour le brun. Comment allait-il se rendre chez son amour secret sans perdre tous ses moyens quand il le verrait ? Déjà qu'il les perdait facilement dans son imagination… _

_Pourtant la tentation était grande…si grande… revoir encore une fois ses yeux qui n'avaient cessé de l'obséder depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait croisés, laisser son regard vagabonder une fois de plus sur ce corps ensorceleur. Rien que le fait d'y penser le remplissait d'une excitation difficile à contrôler. Il était comme un assoiffé dans un désert, buvant l'eau d'un mirage, se contentant du repos que lui procurait l'illusion à défaut d'avoir celui de la réalité. _

_Il rouvrit ses yeux, parcourant les lettres calligraphiées, un soupir passant ses lèvres, sa décision avait été prise dès le moment où il avait lu le nom de l'homme qui hantait ses rêves. Il ne faisait que se voiler la face, tournant la tête il avisa le hibou semblant attendre patiemment qu'il finisse de se décider et s'en approcha, tendant la main il caressa les douces plumes brunes, les sentant glisser sous sa paume, calmant ses pensées tumultueuses, l'apaisant. Lorsque sa chère Hedwige était toujours vivante, la caresser l'avait toujours aidé à réfléchir, sa perte tragique l'avait rempli d'un vide qu'aucun autre animal de compagnie n'avait pu remplir. Pourtant, il sourit en sentant le grand-duc frissonner, le voyant fermer ses yeux de satisfaction. Peut-être serait-il temps d'en prendre un autre ? _

_Se sentant enfin tranquillisé, il arrêta sa cajolerie et s'adressa au volatile :_

_- Repars seul, McGonagall comprendra ma réponse. Je pense même qu'elle la savait déjà depuis le début. _

_Le hibou sembla hocher la tête, lui donna un coup de bec affectueux avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre ouverte auprès de laquelle Harry alla se poster, regardant l'oiseau rapetisser jusqu'à disparaître totalement, avant de la fermer. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, sa tasse de thé depuis longtemps refroidie. Il resta là, les yeux dans le vague, laissant le poids de son action lui retomber sur la tête. Si seulement il n'était pas aussi Gryffondor, s'il avait pu s'en tenir à sa première décision, mais non il fallait absolument qu'il se mette dans les emmerdes sinon ce n'était pas drôle ! Le pire dans tout ça était qu'il avait accepté uniquement à cause d'un seul homme ! Non pas pour ses amis où pour donner l'occasion à ses anciens camarades de classe de reprendre leur études inachevées, non rien d'aussi noble, mais bel et bien pour assouvir son envie égoïste à la limite du masochisme de revoir l'objet de son fantasme ! Fantasme qui aux dernières nouvelles ne pouvait toujours pas le saquer mais qui maintenant faisait des efforts pour le dissimuler ! Et là il ne pouvait même pas se cacher derrière l'excuse que ça lui était tombé dessus sans qu'il n'y soit pour rien, non là il s'était foutu dans cette situation tout seul comme un grand. _

_Un grognement lui échappant, il laissa sa tête retomber sur le dos du canapé, le plafond lui offrant une vue fascinante. Il calcula mentalement la distance qu'il aurait à parcourir, car non seulement il allait devoir se farcir le boulot d'une chouette mais en plus ses destinataires avaient eu la bonne et merveilleuse idée de se disperser à travers le monde. Italie, Espagne, France, Suisse, Inde, Japon et tout le tremblement ! Il allait en parcourir des miles, ça c'était sûr ! Pestant contre ses collègues trop voyageurs à son goût, il se leva, allant prendre un livre de géographie dans sa bibliothèque ainsi qu'un tas de feuilles blanches et de quoi écrire. Il fit une liste de qui habitait où et tenta de créer l'itinéraire le plus rapide. Heureusement la plupart d'entre eux étaient restés sur le continent Européen, les quelques autres étant divisés entre le continent Américain et Asiatique. _

_Il travailla sur son plan jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, n'arrêtant que lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses paupières n'arrivaient plus à se soutenir plus de dix secondes. Il traîna sa personne jusqu'à son lit, ayant seulement l'énergie de se changer et d'enfiler son pyjama. Il posa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et se glissa sous les couvertures, sa tête ayant à peine frôlé l'oreiller qu'il s'endormait déjà, une seule pensée traversant son esprit engourdit : _

_« Dans quel merdier je me suis encore fourré… »_

_oOoOoOo_

_« T'es un gros con Potter »_

_Voilà une pensée qui traversait son esprit depuis maintenant presque un mois. Un long mois qu'il parcourait le monde en long et en large et en travers afin de délivrer ces saletés de lettres ! Qu'elle idée idiote il avait eu d'accepter. Il en venait même à se demander si quelqu'un n'avait pas mis un truc dans son thé sans qu'il le voie, parce que ça lui semblait presque impossible qu'il ait dit oui s'il avait été dans son état normal. Surtout en ce moment même. Il se trouvait à quelque mètres de la dernière maison dans laquelle il devait se rendre et celle qui lui posait le plus de soucis par la même occasion. Il prit une grande inspiration et se mis à avancer, ses pas étant un peu déséquilibrés car ne sachant si ils devaient continuer en avant ou courir en arrière. Plus il s'approchait, plus son anxiété grandissait. Il avait tant redouté et attendu ce moment. _

_Après avoir reçu la lettre de remerciement de McGonagall, il s'était mis à préparer son périple postier. Il avait bien entendu mis au courant Ron et Hermione, qui furent d'ailleurs les premiers à recevoir leur lettre et qui l'aidèrent à préparer son voyage. Ses deux amis avaient voulu l'accompagner mais il leur fit bien comprendre qu'il tenait à être seul. C'était vers lui que la directrice s'était tournée, c'était donc à lui qu'incombait cette tâche. Il leur avait fallu environ deux semaines à plein temps pour organiser son départ. Ils avaient dû s'informer sur les différents endroits où le brun allait devoir se rendre ainsi que les zones de tranplanage, demander plusieurs Portoloin, réserver dans les hôtels, voir le nombre d'escales qu'il allait devoir faire etc… en gros, un énorme bordel. Car mine de rien il devait retrouver pas moins d'une trentaine de personnes. Encore heureux que les adresses soient écrites sur les lettres !_

_Il avait commencé par tous ceux habitant le continent asiatique qui, à sa grande surprise étaient assez nombreux, puis il continua sur sa lancée et atterri sur le continent américain où ses collègues étaient déjà moins nombreux pour finir par revenir sur le continent Européen ou la majorité étaient restés. Il eut le grand plaisir de revoir certain bon camarades et amis tel que Neville, Katie, Seamus, Luna et Dean d'autres tel que Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Adrian Pucey, Blaise Zabini ou encore Justin Flint-Fletchley ne lui firent ni chaud ni froid, ensuite il y eu ceux qu'il aurait aimé éviter tel que Terry Boot, les sœurs Patil et Greengrass et enfin il y eut ceux qu'il aurait aimé ne plus jamais revoir tel que Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Théodore Nott et Millicent Bulstrode. D'ailleurs avec ces derniers, il dut éviter certain sort et subir bien des sarcasmes avant de pouvoir expliquer le pourquoi de sa venue. Beaucoup avaient accepté de revenir dès qu'ils eurent leur lettre en main, d'autre, plus indécis, avait demandé du tact et des arguments de poids mais au fond la décision restait leur. Au final ce voyage lui avait demandé un bon mois de déplacement, des réflexes, de l'orientation, de l'aspirine et une grosse dose de patience. Et maintenant venait l'ultime épreuve avant la conclusion. _

_Il sortit de sa rêverie en se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait enfin devant sa dernière destination, ses pieds ayant finalement compris dans quelle direction il fallait marcher. Le grand M majestueux et doré sur la grille ainsi que l'immense manoir quelle gardait n'aidèrent en rien à calmer son angoisse. Il déglutit difficilement, les battements de son cœur tellement fort qu'ils l'assourdissaient presque et les mains moites serrées sur son colis. Il y était enfin, pourtant maintenant qu'il était là où il avait tant impatiemment voulu être juste quelque jours auparavant, il n'avait qu'une envie de laisser la lettre entre les grilles et se carapater vite fait de là ! D'où la pensée sur son incontestable bêtise. _

_Essayant de se donner du courage mais n'y arrivant guère, il poussa la grille et franchit le domaine des Malfoy, parcourant lentement l'allée menant au manoir. Ses émotions se bousculaient tellement en lui, il ne savait plus quoi penser. D'un côté il était soulagé que cette tâche soit enfin finie, fatigué de n'avoir pu se reposer convenablement depuis presque un mois et d'un autre côté hésitant, effrayé presque de se retrouver devant le blond mais en même temps impatient de le revoir. Bien évidemment, ce bordel mental ne lui permettait en aucun cas de se calmer le temps de réfléchir. _

_Après quelques minutes, qui lui parurent plus longue qu'un documentaire sur la reproduction des algues, il se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée de la demeure. Son cœur battant des records de pompes, il leva la main, appuya sur la sonnette…et se fit tout de suite attaquer de tous les côtés ! Il remercia ses années de Quiddicht qui lui permirent d'acquérir de bons réflexes sans quoi il ne voulait même pas imaginer les dégâts qu'il aurait subi. Il érigea tout de suite un bouclier, maugréant contre ces Serpentards beaucoup trop méfiants. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait malmener par quelques sortilèges de défense après avoir pénétré une maison ou un domaine. Cependant durant son voyage les seules fois où il dut s'en protéger comme maintenant avait été lorsqu'il se rendait chez les verts et argents. Les autres s'étaient contentés de lancer un sort qui les avertissait si quelqu'un atterrissait chez eux. Il trouvait normal d'être un peu prudent après une guerre comme celle qu'ils avaient vécue mais là tout de même, il y avait de l'abus !_

_Il en savait un paquet sur les différents sorts, de par son expérience personnelle et grâce à ce qu'il avait lu dans les livres, et ceux qui lui pleuvaient dessus n'était pas pour défendre la maison mais bel et bien pour attaquer le visiteur. Perdant vite patience au bout de deux minutes de malmenage, il tambourina à la porte de toutes ses forces, la faisant vibrer sous les coups répétitifs. Au diable les politesses !_

_- Malfoy ! Ramène ta fraise ! Arrêtes ces foutus sorts et viens m'ouvrir !_

_Arrêtant de frapper, il tendit l'oreille, tentant de discerner un quelconque mouvement à l'intérieur, chose non aisée avec le bruit des maléfices s'abattant sur son bouclier. Lorsqu'il n'entendit aucun son provenant du manoir, il fut à deux doigts de hurler de frustration, son anxiété de tout à l'heure étant vite remplacée par de l'énervement et un peu d'appréhension à la vue de sa carapace commençant à se fissurer sous les sorts de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus mordants. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait le temps d'en dresser un autre lorsque celui-ci s'écroulerait. Maudissant sa malchance, il recommença à frapper à l'entrée, défoulant sur celle-ci son profond agacement par la même occasion. _

_« C'est bien ma veine de venir quand ce salopard bien roulé n'est pas là. »_

_Il avait fait demi-tour et s'apprêtait à partir, décidant de retenter sa chance une autre fois, lorsqu'enfin la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et les sort arrêtèrent de lui tomber dessus. Il se retourna, une flopée de remarques cinglantes sur le bout des lèvres quand il se rendit compte de l'apparence du blond. Alors il…bugua, tout simplement. Bouche ouverte, prête à gober des mouches ou autre chose, il regarda l'espèce d'adonis se trouvant devant lui. Draco était torse nu, rien que ça déjà suffisait à mettre son cerveau hors-service, et ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un pantalon noir déboutonné laissant entre-apercevoir qu'il ne portait rien en dessous. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur ce corps qui était une véritable sucrerie oculaire. _

_Il remonta le long des jambes musclées et longilignes mises en valeur par le jean légèrement moulant, admirant leur galbe, s'attardant un peu, sans le vouloir, sur l'entrejambe puis suivit la ligne de poils blonds partant de celle-ci jusqu'au nombril, tel un chemin tentateur. Il monta ensuite son regard jusqu'au torse large et imberbe sur lequel reposait deux bras croisé puis jusqu'aux puissantes épaules. Lentement, il continua vers le cou pour finir par examiner le visage qu'il désirait ardemment revoir. Il suivit la courbe de cette mâchoire masculine, lambinant un instant sur les lèvres fines et rosées, mollement tordues en un sourire arrogant et taquin, remontant le long du nez droit pour finir sa course dans deux yeux d'acier, surplombés par de délicats sourcils, le tout entouré de cheveux blonds, presque blancs légèrement en bataille. _

_Face à l'apparence un peu débraillée du jeune Malfoy, il y avait plusieurs explications possibles. La première étant que le blond était en train de faire une petite sieste. La deuxième, au vu du pantalon déboutonné était qu'il se faisait un petit plaisir. Et enfin la troisième, vu son état et le fait qu'il ne portait quasi rien était qu'il s'envoyait joyeusement en l'air. La dernière, en plus de le rendre jaloux comme un pou et malheureux comme la pierre, lui semblait improbable vu l'absence de marque sur le corps pâle. Bien sûr il se pouvait que le brun soit arrivé avant les joyeusetés mais il y avait aussi l'absence de bruit. Donc, soit Malfoy et son amant/maitresse étaient très discrets, soit ils avaient mis en place un sort de silence, ce qui lui paraissait inutile, voire stupide vu que le blond vivait seul. Son père étant à Azkaban et sa mère partie vivre en France. Non, pour lui le plus plausible restait la sieste à poil ou la séance de masturbation. Dans tous les cas, il avait interrompu quelque chose. _

_- Prends donc une photo Potter, ça dure plus longtemps. _

_La voix traînante et moqueuse le sortit de sa réflexion. Il se rendit compte avec embarras que cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'il fixait le corps ensorceleur. Le sang lui monta aux joues, les rendant presque écarlates sous la gêne. Il avait été pris la main dans le sac en pleine session de matage intensif. Il détourna tout de suite le regard, honteux et mécontent d'avoir donné au blond une occasion de se moquer de lui d'emblée de jeu. Lui qui s'était juré de rester professionnel et poli du début à la fin, c'était mal barré. Continuant de se flageller sur son incompétence à gérer ses émotions, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il était à son tour la cible d'un regard d'acier. Le blond le regardait, un sourcil levé face au silence de son ancien ennemi. Il avait pensé que le brun lui répondrait, les lançant dans une de leurs célèbres séances de verbes mais non, il restait empêtré dans son mutisme. Profitant de l'ignorance du Gryffondor, il se permit de laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur le corps du brun. _

_Potter avait bien changé, il l'avait aperçu brièvement lors de son procès et celui de sa mère mais il ne s'était pas attardé plus longtemps. Cependant, maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, il pouvait voir les différents changements qui s'étaient opérés. Déjà, le brun avait abandonné ses vêtements beaucoup trop amples et en portait des enfin à sa taille. Il fixa les jambes élancées et nerveuses, serrées dans un jeans. La taille fine, il portait un pull vert, moulant, laissant distinguer un ventre plat, le col en v permettant d'entrevoir le début d'un torse délicatement musclé, le tout en dessous d'une veste en cuir noir. Il laissa son regard errer sur le visage rond, presque androgyne, suivant la douce ligne de la mâchoire, remontant sur les lèvres pulpeuses puis sur le petit nez pour finir par le fixer sur les yeux en amande, plus particulièrement sur ces pupilles émeraudes et profondes, parcourus de long cils, derrière les si fameuses lunettes rondes. Il y avait aussi les cheveux noirs en bataille, mais au lieu d'avoir l'air de n'avoir jamais connu un peigne ils étaient coiffés dans un style « je sors d'une incroyable partie de jambes en l'air ». Le brun bien que petit avec son mètre soixante-cinq et son physique presque délicat, était entouré d'une sorte d'élégance et harmonie. Pourtant il savait que derrière cette apparence frêle presque féminine se cachait quelqu'un de robuste avec une volonté de fer. Se rendant compte que cela faisait presque dix minutes que le silence s'éternisait, il décida de relancer un semblant de conversation. _

_- Sans voix Potter ? Qui aurait cru que ce jour arriverait ? _

_Le brun sursauta, reportant son attention sur le Serpentard, toujours légèrement empourpré au niveau des joues, bafouilla quelque mot :_

_- Euh…ben…je…_

_- Quelle éloquence Potter ! Ton vocabulaire m'impressionnera toujours, se moqua le blond. _

_Harry se renfrogna, une moue boudeuse commençant à apparaître sur ses lèvres. Voilà la troisième vanne de suite qu'il se prenait en moins de vingt minutes sans qu'il n'ait put riposter. Aussi fallait-il comprendre, sa bouche était plus occupée à baver qu'à former des mots. Il inspira un bon coup, espérant ainsi reprendre un semblant de contenance et répondit :_

_- Il est clair que pour toi qui en a un très limité, ça doit être renversant. _

_« Et paf ! Prends-toi ça dans les dents blondinet », pensa-t-il avec jubilation. _

_Enfin ! Il avait réussi à constituer une phrase cohérente et en plus c'était une vanne, un bonus non négligeable. Sa répartie avait réussi à effacer le petit sourire suffisant qu'arborait Draco et il se permit d'en laisser un fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans leur ''conversation '', il était en terrain familier. S'envoyer des fions verbaux était une activité qu'il avait exercée régulièrement avec le blond pendant quasiment six ans. Ils étaient devenus des maîtres en la matière. Il s'apprêtait à énoncer le motif de sa présence quand le jeune Malfoy, qui manifestement avait envie d'avoir le dernier mot, lui rétorqua une autre remarque cinglante. _

_- Le mien est peut-être limité mais au moins il n'est pas réduit à des monosyllabes, dit-il en référence au bafouillage précédent du brun. _

_Harry serra les poings afin d'éviter de lui en mettre un dans sa gueule d'ange. Il ferma aussi les yeux, ça lui évitait, le temps de se calmer, de voit le retour de ce foutu rictus arrogant et fier. Décidément, Draco avait le don infaillible de le mettre hors de lui en quelques mots. Pourtant, on aurait pu penser qu'en six ans il s'y serait habitué, mais non ça l'insupportait autant qu'au premier jour. Expirant lentement, il rouvrit les yeux. _

_- Non pas que cette séance de vannage me déplaise mais trêve de bavardages Malfoy, je ne suis pas venu taper la causette. _

_À cette phrase le blond haussa un sourcil, il s'était bien douté que Potter n'était pas là par envie de prendre le thé en sa compagnie. Quelque part en lui, un sentiment de déception fit surface à cette pensée, mais il l'ignora et l'enfouit bien vite dans un coin. Déçu que Har…Potter ! ne soit pas là pour être avec lui ? Et puis quoi encore ?_

_- Dans ce cas, dépêches-toi de me dire le pourquoi de ta venue. J'ai des choses importantes qui m'attendent. _

_Le brun se retint de pouffer, vu l'état du blond, il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin pour savoir quelles étaient ces choses importantes. _

_- Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir cette conversation dans ton salon et non sur le pas de la porte ?_

_Draco avait presque un non catégorique sur le bout des lèvres mais se retint à la dernière seconde. Il avait remarqué que le brun faisait des efforts pour rester civilisé et mine de rien, voilà approximativement une demie heure qu'ils parlaient et aucun sort n'avait fusé, ni aucune dent n'avait volé. Preuve qu'ils avaient mûri et appris à se contrôler. Si Potter pouvait se montrer poli alors lui aussi le pouvait. _

_Il se décala, invitant silencieusement le brun à entrer et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il le mena ensuite le long du couloir jusqu'au petit salon intime, totalement inconscient du débat mental que le Gryffondor à sa suite avait avec lui-même. Ce dernier avait repris son auto-flagellation, maudissant sa bouche d'avoir laissé passer ce que son cerveau avait pensé. Il était tellement curieux de voir l'intérieur du manoir, sans être menacé par des Mangemorts, qu'il s'était caché derrière cette excuse bidon mais valable. Cependant, il n'avait pas imaginé que le blond accepterait de le laisser entrer, il avait pensé qu'il l'enverrait paître, mais le voilà dans la noble demeure, ses yeux curieux se posaient sur chaque meuble, chaque tableau, sur la moindre petite décoration. _

_Et il n'y avait pas que sur la déco que ses yeux se baladaient, ils retournaient inlassablement sur le blond, comme aimantés. Un gémissement lui échappa presque lorsque son regard tomba sur le dos large et puissant. Il suivit le mouvement des muscles sous la peau, la ligne de la colonne vertébrale et l'alléchante chute de rein jusqu'aux fesses fermes dans lesquelles il mordrait avec plaisir. Le balancement des hanches était hypnotique, il ne pouvait pas s'en détourner. _

_Se rendant compte qu'ils arrivaient au salon, il enleva ses yeux de leur nouvel endroit préféré pour les remonter à un niveau jugé plus poli, juste à temps car le blond se retourna pour lui désigner de la main un des deux canapés présents dans la pièce, lui indiquant de s'y asseoir. Harry fût surpris de constater que le fauteuil, à l'image de l'ornementation, était confortable et accueillant. Deux adjectifs qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ni associé au nom Malfoy. Depuis sa première rencontre avec Lucius, ce nom de famille était synonyme de froid et malveillant pour lui, et voilà qu'il devait tout remettre en compte. _

_La pièce était peinte de couleurs chaudes, du brun, du pourpre et du gris. Les meubles tout en étant épurés restaient modernes et se fondaient bien avec le reste de la décoration. Une petite table basse était mise entre les deux fauteuils et un tapis de velours posé juste en dessous. Il n'avait pas vu le reste de la demeure mais rien que ce salon montrait que les temps avaient changé. La dernière fois qu'il était venu au manoir, il se souvenait que l'atmosphère y était lourde et triste, les couleurs fades, et de l'humidité des donjons, pas que des joyeux souvenirs en gros. Et le revoilà quasi trois ans plus tard, dans un salon à l'ambiance, oserait-il le dire, douillette. Lui qui s'était attendu à grelotter sous un climat des plus glacial, il était à deux doigts d'enlever ses pompes et de se mettre à l'aise._

_Lorsque Draco fut assis en face de lui, il se permit de se relaxer un peu puis, sous le regard gris expectatif, entama ce pour quoi il était venu à la base. _

_Bon, comme tu dois sans doute déjà le savoir, Poudlard rouvre ses portes en septembre. La directrice McGonagall m'a contacté pour m'informer que tous les élèves n'ayant pas pu finir leurs études et être diplômés à cause de la guerre, pouvaient revenir pour une sorte de huitième année. Elle m'a donc demandé de remettre en main propre les lettres de rentrée aux dits élèves. Voilà pourquoi je suis là, Malfoy. _

_Il sortit la lettre de la poche de son blouson et la posa sur la table basse qui se trouvait entre eux. Un silence un peu pesant s'installa tandis que le blond fixait le courrier sans vraiment avoir l'air de le voir. Il s'était figé depuis le début du discours de Potter. Oui, il était au courant que Poudlard avait fini d'être reconstruite mais il n'avait jamais pensé y retourner finir ses études. Pourtant maintenant qu'il avait la lettre devant les yeux, il devait avouer que la proposition était plutôt tentante pour lui qui pensait ne plus y avoir sa place à cause de ce qu'il avait fait durant la guerre. Il s'en était toujours voulu d'avoir fait rentrer les Mangemorts dans le château mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, si il échouait ou refusait c'était la vie de sa mère et la sienne qu'il jetait par la fenêtre. _

_Il se pencha et prit la lettre, parcourant des yeux son nom inscrit dessus, une sorte d'euphorie parcourant son corps en ayant cette enveloppe si familière, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru recevoir à nouveau, entre les mains. Il l'ouvrit, une joie le prenant au cœur à l'idée de retourner à l'endroit qu'il considérait comme sa maison plus que son propre manoir, et lut avec avidité le message lui étant adressé, un sourire sincère naissant sur ses lèvres. Cette vision laissa le brun pantois tant elle était belle. Il n'avait jamais vu le blond aussi décontracté, sans son masque de froideur…humain tout simplement, et ça ne faisait que le rendre plus beau encore. _

_Pourtant, ce sourire disparut bien vite et une expression de flegme le remplaça. Draco se demandait s'il avait vraiment le droit de retourner au château, après tout, il avait participé à sa destruction. À cette pensée le blond devint maussade. Calmement, presque tendrement, il plia et remit la lettre dans son enveloppe et la reposa sur la table, la poussant en direction de Potter. Celui-ci regardait ses mouvements avec une lueur d'incompréhension, ses sourcils se fronçant, créant de petites rides entre ses yeux, il attendait manifestement que le blond s'explique. _

_- Merci de t'être déplacé en personne mais je crains que tu aies fait le voyage pour rien. Je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard, dit-il avec une frigidité implacable. _

_À ces mots Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Déjà que le blond le remerciât était en soit extraordinaire et ensuite, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond refusait de revenir pour cette rentrée mais il était sûr d'une chose il devait à tout prix le convaincre de changer d'avis. Il ne pouvait imaginer sa huitième année sans Draco au château, ça lui semblait bizarre, contre-nature presque. Depuis leur première rencontre lorsqu'ils avaient onze ans, Malfoy avait toujours été là, faisant partie de sa vie. Si il ne revenait pas, cette année allait lui sembler bien fade. Qui bousculerait-il au détour d'un couloir ? Qui lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues ? Qui ses yeux épieraient-ils ? Personne. Il chercherait une tête blonde à la table des Serpentard pour tomber sur une place vide. Non, c'était inconcevable. Il devait le convaincre, mais pour se faire, il fallait la jouer fine. _

_- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?_

_- Mes raisons ne regardent que moi Potter. _

_- Pas dans ce cas-ci. McGonagall voudra savoir pourquoi un seul et unique élève a refusé de revenir. _

_« On tend la perche…. »_

_- Un seul ?_

_« Et le poisson est ferré. » _

_Harry sourit intérieurement, les Serpentards étaient prévisibles, c'était une race curieuse, il suffisait de les appâter avec quelque chose qui les intriguaient et hop, ils vous mangeaient dans la main. Et après ils disaient que c'était eux les maîtres de la manipulation. _

_- Eh bien oui Malfoy, tous ceux que j'ai visité ont accepté de revenir. Tu es le seul qui a refusé. _

_- Et qui étaient les autres ? Des Gryffondors j'imagine. _

_- Tu as tout faux. Il y avait aussi des Poufsouffles, des Serdaigles et des Serpentards. Ils font tous partie du lot. _

_Cela eut le mérite de fermer le clapet du blond. Harry commençait à comprendre d'où venait le problème. Il était loin d'être bête et vu les indices révélateurs que Draco lâchait sans s'en rendre compte, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il pensait que part son implication dans le mauvais camp et la destruction du château, il n'avait pas le droit d'y retourner. Ce n'était pas non plus difficile de comprendre pourquoi il pensait comme ça, lui-même aurait réagi de la même manière eussent leur place été échangées. Mais ils devaient laisser tout ça derrière eux maintenant et passer à autre chose. Aller de l'avant. Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis cette époque sinistre, ils avaient bien droit à un peu de bonheur. _

_- Tous tes anciens collègues ont dit oui. _

_- Quels anciens collègues ?_

_- Eh bien…Bulstrode, Goyle, Greengrass, Nott, Parkinson, Zabini…_

_Draco n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles, ils revenaient tous à Poudlard, même ceux qui, comme lui, avait fait partie du côté sombre. Cette nouvelle le fit remettre en question sa décision, peut-être pouvait-il rejoindre le groupe, revoir tout le monde, reprendre ses études et enfin vivre sa vie sans que son passé pointe le bout de son nez. Et puis il y avait Potter… _

_Il regarda le dit brun qui attendait patiemment sa réponse. Ils se chamailleraient à nouveau, se chercheraient des noises, bref, une année normal. Oui normale, voilà ce qu'il souhaitait, comme avant la guerre. Cependant, il baissa son regard sur son avant-bras gauche où la marque des ténèbres était encore, estompée avec le temps mais présente, incrustée au plus profond de sa peau pour toujours. Le crâne sinistre et immobile restait là, constant souvenir de ses erreurs. Il posa sa main droite dessus, un frisson de dégoût traversant son corps en sentant les aspérités du tatouage sous ses doigts. _

_- Je ne suis pas sûr d'y avoir ma place…_

_- Et pourquoi pas ? , demanda Harry en ayant suivi le mouvement. _

_- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin Potter ? Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ai fait rentrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard. J'ai menacé Dumbledore, j'étais à deux doigts de le tuer. J'ai conduit à la perte du château ! Pourquoi McGonagall me permettrait de revenir hein ?!_

_Draco commençait à s'énerver, sa voix montant en volume. Il n'avait pas envie de ressasser les conneries qu'il avait faites mais la discussion revenait toujours dessus. Il savait bien que Potter ne faisait que son boulot mais le sujet le rendait nerveux. Harry voyait bien que le blond devenait agité, personne n'aimait se rappeler des erreurs commises et il était vrai que celles de Draco n'étaient pas petites mais il y avait prescription, sa mère et lui étaient menacés par Voldemort et ses sbires. N'importe qui aurait fait pareil, lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger un être aimé, on était capable de tout, même de tuer. Harry avait peut-être détesté le blond en le voyant lever sa baguette sur l'ancien directeur et même haï en découvrant ce qu'il avait fait. Sans oublier d'ajouter à tout ça le stress émotionnel de voir son mentor se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Puis, une fois calmé et après avoir fait son deuil, il avait compris et pardonné. Il était grand temps que le blond se pardonne à lui-même. _

_- Parce que de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts Malfoy. Nous avons tous fait des choix durant la guerre, bons ou mauvais, tout est une question de point de vue. McGonagall souhaite offrir un nouveau départ à tous ceux qui ont vu leur vie détruite par la folie de Voldemort. _

_- Je suis un Mangemort Potter ! cria-t-il presque en tendant le bras, montrant la marque. _

_Harry la fixa d'œil calme, le tatouage avait l'ait toujours aussi douloureux quand bien même le mage noir ne pouvait plus les appeler. Pourtant, comme ça, à la lueur du jour, la marque n'avait plus l'air aussi terrifiante, il la trouvait plutôt triste et fade. Un peu comme sa cicatrice, c'était une relique d'un temps maintenant révolu. _

_- Tu n'as pas voulu la marque Malfoy, on te l'a imposée, dit-il posément, tentant de calmer le blond. _

_- J'ai choisi de l'accepter. _

_- Tu n'as rien choisi du tout. Si tu ne la prenais pas, ta mère et toi vous faisiez tuer, tu trouves que tu étais en position de refuser ? _

_Draco ne comprenait pas comment Potter pouvait prendre tout ça d'une manière aussi désinvolte, en parler comme si ce n'était pas grave et surtout comment il pouvait prendre sa défense et justifier ses actes. Il était aussi perdu que le jour où le brun s'était pointé comme une fleur à son procès, vociférant sur les membres du Magenmagot, prenant son partit et celui de sa mère. Et le voilà devant lui à nouveau, imperturbable, lui disant des vérités grosses comme des maisons. Il ne comprenait décidément rien au comportement du Gryffondor. _

_- Comment est-ce que tu peux me défendre ? Soutenir ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai failli tuer Dumbledore. J'ai essayé maintes fois de te tuer toi alors…pourquoi ?_

_Harry détourna le regard un instant, incapable de supporter l'insistance de ses yeux gris sondant son âme à la recherche de réponse. _

_- Précisément Malfoy, tu as failli. J'étais là, ce fameux jour, tu baissais ta baguette. Tu n'as jamais voulu devenir Mangemort. _

_- Mais ça ne change pas le fait que j'en suis un. _

_Le brun soupira, une pointe d'agacement commençant à faire surface face à l'entêtement de son comparse. Qu'il était obstiné ! C'était le monde à l'envers, normalement il devrait l'humilier, pas essayer de lui remonter son estime de lui-même. Il allait devoir employer les grands moyens. Secouant la tête, il alla chercher dans la poche intérieure de son blouson un objet qui, il l'espérait, ferait pencher la balance en sa faveur. Il referme sa main sur le morceau d'aubépine et le sortit lentement, prudemment et le posa sur la table à côté de la lettre, son cœur s'emballant. Voilà deux ans qu'il attendait de pouvoir rendre à Draco sa baguette, mais le moment ne semblait jamais opportun. Il releva la tête, un peu craintif vis-à-vis de la réaction du blond. _

_Celui-ci la regardait comme si il n'y croyait pas, une myriade de sentiments défilant à travers lui. Il tendit la main, l'effleurant du bout de son index, n'osant pas encore la prendre totalement en main, se familiarisant à nouveau au toucher du bois, à sa douceur, puis l'entoura de ses doigts. Sa poitrine se gonfla de tant d'émotions brutes, incontrôlables. Enfin, après tant de temps, il retrouvait sa compagne, sentait la magie affluer et l'emplir, c'était si agréable de se sentir entier. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément, un tas de picotement électriques parcourant son être, comme si un membre amputé venait du lui être greffé à nouveau et qu'il fallait reconnecter tous les nerfs. Après un moment, il rouvrit ses mirettes argentées et reporta son attention sur le brun en face de lui. Il le regardait, un air un peu penaud sur son visage. _

_- Je voulais te la rendre depuis longtemps mais… je ne sais pas… je crois que j'ai jamais vraiment eu le courage jusqu'à maintenant, dit Harry. _

_- Toi ? Sans courage ? _

_Harry soupira, il ne se laisserait pas emporter dans une nouvelle série de vannes, surtout qu'il voyait très bien que c'était un moyen du blond pour les détourner du vrai sujet de leur conversation. _

_- Le fait est qu'elle m'a bien aidé durant la guerre et je crois qu'elle mérite de retourner en main de son véritable propriétaire. _

_Draco le regarda, les sourcils légèrement froncés, il ne comprenait pas. Il savait que Potter avait gardé sa baguette après l'avoir désarmé mais en quoi lui avait-elle été utile ? Le brun, devant avoir lu l'incompréhension sur son visage, s'expliqua. _

_- C'est ta baguette qui m'a permis d'accomplir la prophétie, Malfoy. C'est avec ta baguette que j'ai vaincu Voldemort. _

_Draco resta bouche bée devant cette révélation, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était sa baguette qui avait permis à Potter de vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Harry voyant que le blond était décontenancé par sa petite confidence, décida d'en rajouter encore une couche. _

_- La baguette choisit son sorcier…alors expliques-moi, comment est-ce qu'elle m'aurait obéi à moi, un défendeur de la lumière si son maître était vraiment un partisan du côté obscur ?_

_En effet, comment ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait pas. Il baissa son regard vers celle-ci, comme si elle pourrait lui fournir les réponses qu'il cherchait si désespérément. Depuis qu'il avait reçu la marque, presque quatre ans auparavant, on l'avait persuadé qu'il était un Mangemort, un serviteur de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom… Pariât, traître, voilà les noms qu'on murmurait après son passage et avec le temps il en était venu à accepter ça, ne faisant rien pour les démentir, pour prouver qu'il était loin d'être ce dont on l'accusait, pour redorer le nom de sa famille encré dans le monde sorcier depuis la nuit des temps. Il avait laissé faire, préférant se persuader qu'il n'y pouvait rien, se complaisant dans sa couardise. Pourtant, voilà qu'aujourd'hui une occasion de rectifier le mal qu'il avait fait se présentait à lui, repartir à zéro, les portes d'une nouvelle vie s'ouvrant devant lui. _

_Harry attendait, patiemment, que le blond finisse sa réflexion. Il savait parfaitement qu'il venait de lui larguer une assez grosse bombe dessus. Il se rendait bien compte que, ces dernières années, le monde sorcier n'avait pas été des plus sympathique avec Malfoy. Il avait espéré que venir à son procès l'aiderait à être réintégré dans la communauté mais non, si certains n'avaient pas vraiment pris parti, d'autres avaient ouvertement manifesté leur opinion venimeuse à son sujet. Avec son père à Azkaban et sa mère partit vivre dans un autre pays, Draco s'était retrouvé seul face au reste du monde, à être victime de nombreux quolibets sans pouvoir vraiment y riposter par peur de représailles. Là où le blond voyait de la lâcheté dans ses actes, ou son absence d'actes plutôt, le brun y voyait sa force et son courage. Il admirait Draco d'avoir su maintenir son calme et sa prestance dans des moments aussi durs, d'avoir assumé injustement les conséquences de choix qui lui avaient été imposés. Il n'éprouvait aucune pitié envers le blond, mais plutôt un immense respect car il avait su se montrer plus intelligent et plus digne que ceux qui l'avaient provoqué. _

_Il tourna la tête et avisa avec surprise à travers la fenêtre, la teinte orangée que le ciel commençait gentiment à prendre, signe que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que cela faisait déjà si longtemps qu'il était là. Il se leva lentement du fauteuil, attirant sur lui les yeux acier, une lueur d'interrogation luisant au fond d'eux. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ?_

_- Il se fait tard Malfoy, j'ai fait ce qu'on m'a demandé et maintenant je rentre chez moi. _

_Il se tourna et marcha d'un pas lourd vers la sortie, un sentiment de défaite empoignant son cœur. Il avait cru que le blond accepterait de revenir, mais voilà qu'il partait sans avoir réussi. Il était vrai que Draco ne lui avait pas répondu, ni oui ni non, cependant il avait cette étrange impression d'amertume qui lui indiquait qu'il n'y était pas parvenu. Il avait pourtant tant espéré retourner à Poudlard en sachant que lui aussi s'y trouverait. Revivre une année « normale », sans un mage noir et autre créature démoniaque à ses trousses. Il s'arrêta juste à l'entrée du salon, sur le pas de la porte et se retourna vers le blond qui continuait de fixer sa baguette, et tenta une dernière chose._

_- Tu sais…je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié de nous avoir sauvés ce jour-là. Des Raffleurs et de ta tante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as fait et finalement ça ne regarde que toi, mais je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait Malfoy parce que sans ça, peut-être qui ni toi ni moi ne serions ici aujourd'hui. Surtout pas moi. Tu m'as donné l'opportunité de combattre un jour du plus et ça, ça me prouve que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, peu importe que tu portes la marque tu ne lui a jamais fait honneur par des actes. Tu n'as jamais torturé, tu n'as jamais tué et tu n'as jamais apprécié d'être de leur côté. Ne le nie pas, c'est quelque chose que tu n'as jamais pu cacher. Tu as été courageux, tu as défendu ta famille, tes amis, ce ne sont pas là les actes d'un Mangemort. Alors ne laisse pas quelques imbéciles te dirent le contraire. On est ce que l'on choisit d'être. Aujourd'hui tu as la possibilité de prouver que tu es beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils croient, ne la laisse pas passer. _

_Puis, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine, il disparut dans le couloir. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ça, les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il ait pu se dégonfler. C'était la seule chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Il traîna des pieds, certain qu'il ferait sa huitième année sans son fantasme personnel et que donc, il la trouverait bien insipide. Il longea le vestibule, ses pensées vagabondant sans but aucun, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, se faire couler un bon bain, grignoter un petit truc devant la télé puis allez dormir. Une soirée banale pour marquer la fin de son périple un peu extraordinaire. Peut-être que ça lui ferait oublier son échec, bien qu'il en doutât fortement. Après avoir marché dans le couloir aussi long qu'un jour sans pain, il se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée, bloqué, ses pieds ne semblant plus vouloir avancer, inconsciemment il refusait cette défaite et pourtant..._

_« Si il y a bien quelqu'un d'aussi têtue que moi c'est Draco. » pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement. _

_Il aurait dû s'en douter. Quand le blond s'était décidé sur un truc, c'était quasi impossible de l'en détourner. Il en savait quelque chose Draco avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie et ça continuait encore aujourd'hui, c'était pour dire le niveau d'obstination ! Au moins il avait tenté sa chance…_

_Il avait la main posée sur la poignée, à deux doigts d'ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il entendit son nom crié par une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Il se retourna lentement, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et vit Malfoy marcher vers lui d'un pas pressé, presque en train de courir. Il attendit tranquillement qu'il l'eût rejoint et reprit son souffle. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy ?_

_- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?_

_Harry le regarda longuement, une lueur d'exaspération au fond de ses yeux, face à une question lui semblant bien stupide. Il ouvrait son cœur, enfin en partie, et voilà que l'autre crétin venait questionner la véracité de ses propos, nan mais parfois Draco déconnait sec. _

_- Bien sûr que je le pensais. On fait tous des erreurs. Pourquoi est-ce que toi, plus qu'un autre, devrait en payer le prix ?_

_- Parce que…-_

_- Parce que rien Malfoy ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter pour que ça rentre enfin dans ta sale caboche obstinée ! Tu.N' .Mauvais. Tu es quelqu'un de bon à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses, alors cesse donc de te morfondre sur le passé, bouges-toi le cul et va de l'avant !_

_Harry inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer un tant soit peu. Il n'avait aucunement eu l'intention de crier mais Draco commençait vraiment à l'énerver pour de bon. Il voulait bien se montrer compréhensif au début mais fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus, fallait arrêter au bout d'un moment. Il soupira, pour ce qui lui paraissait être la centième fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, fatigué, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et rester peinard maintenant. _

_- Écoute Malfoy, que tu reviennes ou pas, c'est à toi de décider, moi je suis juste venu délivrer un message. Cependant, permets moi de te dire une chose… Pour une fois dans ta vie, tu es libre de faire ton propre choix, assures-toi juste que ce soit le bon. _

_Et sans plus attendre il ouvrit la porte, prête à sortir lorsqu'il sentit une main chaude, lui attraper le poignet, l'empêchant de partir. Il fixa Draco, essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par ce contact minime mais qui déjà lui envoyait un courant à travers le corps, s'apprêtant à lui demander ce qu'il voulait encore quand le blond le devança. _

_- C'est d'accord. Je reviens à Poudlard. _

_Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le blond venait d'accepter de revenir là ? Il ne rêvait pas ? Il se pinça discrètement l'avant-bras et fut rassuré de sentir une petite pointe de douleur lui prouvant qu'effectivement, il n'était pas en train d'halluciner. Quand il prit enfin conscience que c'était bien la réalité, il ne put empêcher un large sourire de fendre son visage, de petites fossettes creusant ses joues, un sentiment d'extrême allégresse envahissant tout son être. Il se retenait pour ne pas sauter au cou du blond, d'une part parce qu'il s'évanouirait au contact de son torse et d'autre part parce qu'il se ferait royalement botter le cul à coup de Doloris. _

_Le brun était tellement dans son petit monde tout rose à paillettes qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Draco le regardait d'un air ébloui. C'était la première fois que Potter lui souriait comme ça, aussi sincèrement, d'ailleurs c'était la première fois qu'il lui souriait tout court. Il regardait avidement le visage du brun en son intégralité, l'étirement de ses lèvres, le rosissement des pommettes et surtout le feu vif dans ses prunelles émeraudes. Elles ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi brillantes, aussi éclatantes qu'en ce moment, même durant leurs combats, leurs duels et autres joyeusetés. Il avait toujours voulu le faire réagir, mais comparé à maintenant, ça lui paraissait bien fade. Et puis, il sentait cette chaleur lui prendre le cœur à cette vue. Adorable, voilà l'adjectif qui lui venait en tête, ça le mortifiait presque de penser ça. Et pourtant… c'était sincère. Il se retrouva même à répondre au sourire, bien que moins éblouissant, mais tout autant authentique. _

_Il lâcha lentement le poignet du brun, en une caresse accidentelle, déclenchant des frissons à tous les deux et se recula de quelque pas, reprenant un semblant de contenance, Harry faisant de même de son côté. _

_- Je suis content que tu acceptes de revenir Malfoy. _

_- De même Potter. _

_Ils se serrèrent brièvement la main, comme pour conclure la promesse qu'ils se reverraient au château et se séparèrent à la porte. Draco restant sur le pas, regardant Potter partir sans se retourner, rapetissant à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Il ressentit alors un étrange sentiment, un qui lui disait que ce n'était que le début, de quoi il ne savait pas et pour une fois il s'en fichait. Il savait juste qu'en ce moment même il se sentait bien, et n'avait pas besoin de plus. L'avenir lui dirait ce qui l'attendait. Le sourire aux bords des lèvres il héla une dernière fois le brun avant que celui-ci ne parte définitivement. _

_- Hé Potter !_

_Le susnommé se retourna, les sourcils levé, attendant manifestement que le blond continuât. _

_- Merci. _

_Le brun d'abord surpris, répondit ensuite à son sourire, sincère. Il savait que Malfoy ne le remerciait pas uniquement pour la lettre mais pour un tout. C'était déjà beaucoup de la part du blond, et bien plus que ce qu'il espérait. Il avait déjà la certitude de son retour, le remerciement n'était qu'un plaisant bonus. _

_- De rien, répondit-il. _

_Puis il se retourna et continua son chemin sans un regard en arrière jusqu'à enfin sortir du domaine Malfoy, après quoi il disparut dans un pop significatif du transplanage. Il arriva chez lui, heureux de retrouver enfin son chez soi, où il passa la banale soirée qu'il avait programmée avant d'aller se coucher, le cœur empli de joie et l'esprit léger, il s'endormit sur la pensée qu'il reverrait Draco. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que ça allait se produire plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait… _

_Fin Flashback_

À suivre…

* * *

(1) Je dois avouer que la série Kaamelott d'Alexandre Astier est une grande source d'inspiration quand je dois sortir ce genre de phrases !

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus ^^ Pensez à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser ! N'oubliez pas que vos avis compte énormément pour moi, c'est ce qui nourrit mon envie d'écrire et je meurs de faim donc XD

A la prochaine !


	2. Hangovers and New Beginnings

Salut à tous ! Bon bah voilà, comme promis voici le deuxième chapitre de Reminiscing Memories ! Je tiens à énormément remercier ceux et celles qui ont été assez gentil pour m'écrire quelques reviews. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien, surtout qu'elles étaient toutes gentilles et encourageante ! Vous pouvez donc considérez ce chapitre comme cadeau de remerciements XD. Pour ce qui est du troisième chapitre, je suis au regrets de dire que je n'ai pas de date précise à vous donner. Je suis plutôt du genre à écrire quand l'envie m'en prends, alors je sais que c'est pas juste par rapport à vous donc je vais essayer de m'y mettre le plus vite et tôt possible mais il s'écoulera un petit moment.

En tout cas merci infiniment à :

Dorea Shadow

YunJae87

Minerve

ainsi qu'au deux Guest , vous êtes devenus mes nouveaux amours en l'espace de 5 secondes XD !

**Disclaimer:** Je ne dispose toujours pas de droit sur Harry Potter et compagnie mais je persévère XD

**Raiting: **M/MA

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry ( on reste dans le classique)

**Warnings**: A part quelques gros moments de boulétisme de la part de nos deux protagoniste, il n'y a toujours rien de pervers qui se passe mais persévéré, ça devrait pas tarder à arriver !

**NdA:** Comme d'habitude un grand, que dis-je, un énorme merci à ma Béta lectrice qui s'arrache les cheveux à chacun de mes chapitres. Bisous ma belle !

Bref sans plus tarder, voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Hangovers and New Beginnings **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry frissonna, un coup de vent frais le ramenant à la réalité. Il descendit du rocher sur lequel il était perché depuis quelques heures et s'étira, gémissant en sentant certaines articulations se remettre en place. Tranquillement, sans se presser, il se mit à marcher le long de la rive, grimaçant de gêne en sentant des fourmillements dans ses pieds et jambes à chaque pas, résultat de trop de temps passé dans la même position. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, dès qu'il plongeait dans ses pensées, son corps se transformait en statue et il se coupait du reste du monde. Voldemort pouvait revenir d'entre les morts chevauchant une licorne arc-en-ciel et menant la gaypride, à partir du moment où il était en plein dans ses réflexions, il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte.

Il continua sa petite balade, ses pieds shootant parfois dans un caillou qui partait terminer sa course dans le lac, derrière un buisson où ailleurs. Le son des ricochets frappant en tempo venait se mêler aux clapotis de l'eau et au bruissement des arbres. C'était apaisant, ça l'aidait. Il avait toujours aimé la nature, les animaux, les plantes, il trouvait parfois plus d'humanité en eux que chez les humains eux-mêmes.

Le rythme de ses pas venant s'ajouter à l'harmonie musicale autour de lui le poussa à nouveau dans les méandres de son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était depuis ce jour que leur histoire avait commencée. Ils ne s'étaient pas mis ensemble tout de suite, loin de là, mais c'était un peu leur début en tant qu' « amis », le « couple » avait fait son apparition plus tard. Il considérait cela comme un commencement un peu spécial, car il n'y avait rien d'ordinaire quand ça les concernait tous les deux et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Quelque part, il savait très bien que ses relations amoureuses ne serait jamais tout à fait comme celles des autres, de par son passé et son statut de sauveur du monde mais Draco était différent. Il n'était pas avec lui par avidité, étant aussi riche que lui, ni par notoriété. Il se fichait de tout ça, il le voyait pour ce qu'il était : un jeune homme maladroit, têtu, timide… un humain tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

_« Tu es tout sauf banal Harry »_

Cette phrase lui sauta à l'esprit tel un diable hors de sa boîte. Draco la lui avait dite un jour, il ne savait plus quand, il se souvenait juste lui avoir demandé pourquoi il voulait être avec lui. Il n'avait pas un physique des plus avantageux: petit, chétif, presque féminin, aucun sens du style. Le seul progrès était que maintenant il mettait des vêtements à sa taille. Il ne comprenait donc pas comment le blond pouvait vouloir de lui alors qu'il y avait des personnes, bien plus séduisantes que lui, qui tueraient pour que Draco leur accorde un regard. Alors il le lui demanda, simplement et l'autre lui avait répondu tout aussi simplement. Pas d'autres explications, pas de justifications à rallonge, et ça avait suffi. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de mots pour se comprendre. Ça avait rassuré Harry. Il n'avait pas peur que son compagnon le trompât, nan, Draco pouvait se montrer méchant par moment mais c'était un homme d'honneur. Il avait plutôt peur qu'il le quitte à cause de sa banalité au profit de quelqu'un plus… aventurier peut-être.

Cependant cette insécurité n'en était qu'une parmi tant d'autres. Son manque d'expérience ne l'aidait pas et l'étendue de celle qu'avait Draco ne faisait qu'aggraver ça. Pourtant son jules l'avait rassuré, dit qu'il pouvait attendre, que ce n'était pas pressé, qu'ils le feraient quand Harry serait prêt mais le brun n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien combien le blond se retenait, la flamme de désir dans ses yeux durant leurs embrassades. Ils n'étaient pas restés « chastes » durant ces quatre derniers mois. Baisers renversants, pelotage de fessiers, caresses sous les vêtements, frottis frottas etc… mais jamais plus loin et ça le frustrait à un point ! Il n'avait pas vraiment peur de l'acte en lui-même, quoique vu ce qu'il avait pu sentir frotter contre sa jambe, accueillir le blond en lui n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, c'était plutôt sa peur de faire tout de travers qui le bloquait. De ne pas pouvoir le satisfaire.

Des deux, il était celui qui restait encore intouché, Draco étant déjà en terrain familier. Il connaissait l'art de la séduction, le jeu du flirt, Harry lui en était au niveau d'une pucelle élevée dans une église, ce qui expliquait que la plupart du temps, c'était le blond qui prenait les choses en main, au propre comme au figuré. Il avait beau lui dire de ne pas réfléchir, de se laisser porter par ses instincts, à chaque fois qu'il initiait un contact intime pouvant les mener plus loin, toutes ses insécurités, ses questionnements et son angoisse refaisaient surface, le braquant et empêchant un rapprochement « approfondi ». Son compagnon était compréhensif, il ne lui mettait aucune pression et ça ne faisait que rendre sa culpabilité encore plus grande. Il devait à tout prix surmonter ça, pas uniquement pour Draco mais avant tout pour lui-même. Ne pas pouvoir être totalement avec la personne qu'il aimait à 100% le rendait presque dépressif. Sans compter que si ça continuait comme ça, il allait mourir puceau.

Il pensait presque à se mettre une mine monumentale pour surmonter son blocage, mais il balaya cette idée vite fait d'un revers d'esprit, aucune première fois ne devrait se passer comme ça. Il secoua la tête, trouvant désespérant que les seules et uniques fois où il était totalement libre et dévergondé, étaient les fois où il était rond comme une queue de pelle. Peu de monde l'avait vu dans cet état, il ne buvait pas souvent et heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs, vu son incapacité à tenir son alcool. Après deux verres de whisky Pur- Feu il se mettait déjà à chanter « I Will Survive ». Seuls ses amis avaient été témoins de ça et Draco aussi. Une fois… Encore aujourd'hui, il était mortifié par le comportement qu'il avait eu. Mais en y repensant, c'était un peu grâce à ça que les deux étaient ensemble maintenant. Draco s'était mis à le « poursuivre » à partir de ce jour.

_Flashback_

_« Je m'emmerde pro-fon-dé-ment. » _

_Voilà qui résumait parfaitement son état d'esprit actuel. Lui qui avait pensé que sortir lui ferait du bien, il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui à regarder le dernier épisode de en mangeant une pizza plutôt que de regarder ses amis se beurrer la gueule. C'était drôle cinq minutes mais ça devenait très vite gonflant. C'était dans ces situations qu'il était heureux de ne pas avoir d'enfants, parce que les gamins et les ivrognes avait quasiment le même comportement incompréhensibles, chiants, bougons… la liste était longue. Il secoua la tête, sirotant tranquillement sa bière au beurre. Il ne prévoyait pas de boire beaucoup: il fallait bien qu'il en reste un de sobre pour éviter les emmerdes aux autres et c'était tombé sur lui. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il préférait ne pas boire qu'il devait obligatoirement jouer les chaperons !_

_Ses amis étaient venus le voir plus tôt dans la soirée, lui proposant d'aller boire un coup, faire la fête, une sortie entre mecs. Au début, il avait voulu refuser puis finalement, s'étant dit que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal, accepta. Et maintenant en regardant Ron essayer de boire son whisky par des pailles à travers les trous nez, il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se péter une jambe. Et le rouquin était celui dans l'état le moins lamentable, à croire que c'était une compétition, les autres surenchérissaient ! Ça avait été hilarant…au début, maintenant c'était juste pitoyable. Soupirant, il se leva de leur table et marcha en direction du bar comme il le pouvait, se glissant à travers la foule. La boîte était bondée. Il n'y avait pas un cm2 d'inoccupé, chose normale pour un samedi soir. _

_Il ne souvenait plus du nom de l'établissement et n'en n'avait strictement rien à carrer. Tous ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il se trouvait dans une boîte de nuit pour sorcier. _

_Il arriva enfin au bar après avoir joué des coudes et évité des mains un peu trop baladeuses. Il s'y accouda, nonchalamment, attendant que le barman le remarque. Il voulait juste payer la dernière tournée et se retirer pour la nuit. Il était fatigué et pas franchement de bonne humeur à la vue déplorable de ses potes. Ajouter à cela le bruit assourdissant de la musique, les cris des personnes essayant de communiquer, la chaleur insupportable et vous aviez un cocktail explosif de chiantisme interstellaire. _

_Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, essayant de distinguer à travers le labyrinthe constitué de corps, la table où se trouvaient tous ses amis. Ce n'était pas chose facile avec sa petite taille, quand quasi tout le monde le dépassait d'une tête et que les lumières étaient tamisées. Il laissa tomber au bout d'un moment, se disant qu'il les retrouverait plus tard et de toute manière, il n'avait pas la patience de jouer à « chercher Charlie édition bourrage de gueule ». Il était à deux doigts de partir et les laisser se démerder avec la note, mais malheureusement pour lui, il avait une conscience. _

_Il se retourna, prêt à héler le barman quand celui-ci vint à lui et déposa un verre de whisky Pur-Feu devant lui. Il leva un sourcil, manifestement il n'y avait pas que ses camarades qui avait un verre de trop dans le nez. Il avait dû le confondre avec un autre client. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à souligner au barman son erreur quand celui-ci le coupa : _

_C'est de la part du blond dans le coin, dit-il en indiquant l'endroit d'un coup de tête. _

_Harry soupira, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui offrait un verre et à chaque fois il déclinait. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire des rencontres, c'était juste que dans des endroits comme celui-ci, remplis de jeune sorcier de son âge, on s'intéressait plus à son portefeuille qu'à lui-même. Les gens qui le draguaient étaient soit des groupies, soit des pervers, soit des ivrognes… bref, le choix n'était pas vraiment glorieux. Dans ces cas-là l'expression «vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagner » prenait tout son sens. _

_Il dirigea son regard vers la direction que lui indiquait le barman afin de voir à quoi ressemblait son « poursuivant » du soir. Il savait déjà sa couleur de cheveux et des blonds il n'en connaissait pas des masses, et le seul qui l'intéressait… Non, il se refusait à penser plus loin. Voilà presque un mois qu'il était allé délivrer la lettre chez Draco et depuis ils n'avaient pas repris contact. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. De toute façon cela l'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il soit là, dans la même boîte de nuit, le même soir au même moment et encore plus qu'il lui offre un verre. _

_Pourtant ce fut avec une grande surprise que ses yeux rencontrèrent deux prunelles argentées brillantes d'amusement. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Draco était vraiment là ? Assis seul à une table, transpirant une désinvolture presque insultante, il fit un signe de tête au brun tout en levant son verre en guise de salut, son éternel rictus aux lèvres. _

_Harry avait conscience qu'il devait avoir l'air ridicule avec ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche entrouverte, ça allait devenir une habitude de prendre cette expression à chaque rencontre avec le blond. Il rendit à Malfoy son signe de tête quoiqu'avec un peu moins d'assurance. Il le vit indiquer de sa main libre la chaise vide en face de lui dans une invitation claire. Harry ne comprenait plus rien, il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait propulsé dans un univers parallèle. Malfoy l'avait-il vraiment invité à venir s'asseoir à sa table ? En voyant le blond arquer un sourcil et jeter un regard signifiant «tu te bouges le derche, ma patience à des limites» dans sa direction, il comprit que, effectivement, ça c'était bien produit. _

_Il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses amis, essayant de les trouver encore une fois mais sans succès. Décidant donc de les envoyer bouler, il prit le verre que le blond lui avait offert, et se dirigea vers ce dernier. Son cœur battant si fort qu'il lui donnait la sensation qu'il couvrait le bruit autour de lui. Il eut d'ailleurs peur que Draco ne l'entende. Lentement mais sûrement, il arriva à destination et s'assit prudemment, comme si il s'attendait à se faire attaquer au moment même où ses fesses toucheraient le siège. _

_Draco lui, observait le comportement du brun avec un réel amusement. Potter avait l'air d'un chaton effrayé, ses grands yeux vert regardant chaque recoin, sa posture rigide et ses jambes tendues. Il était prêt à déguerpir au moindre geste suspect. Il ne s'en offusqua pas, si les places avaient été inversées, il ne se serait même pas donner la peine de répondre à l'invitation. Heureusement pour lui, Harry donnait toujours le bénéfice du doute. _

_Depuis ce jour où le brun était venu le voir, il ne pensait plus qu'à lui, il envahissait sa tête, de jour comme de nuit. Ce sourire radieux, ses lèvres pulpeuses et rosées et ses yeux pétillants venaient le pourchasser jusque dans ses rêves. Et ça c'était uniquement quand ces-dit rêves restaient chastes. Plusieurs fois il s'était réveillé avec une trique à en déchirer ses boxers, s'il en avait porté, après un rêve particulièrement olé-olé. Il bénissait le fait de vivre seul car il n'avait jamais connu autant de séance de masturbation que depuis ce jour ! Au moins il n'avait plus de problèmes avec les sorts nécessitant des mouvements de poignet…_

_Il lui avait fallu un petit moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il commençait à avoir le béguin pour Potter. Il était passé par différentes phase. D'abords le déni il se disait qu'il était impossible pour lui de ressentir ça envers le brun, que c'était juste son cerveau qui ne savait plus distinguer la haine de l'amour et que c'était juste passager. Ensuite vint la colère tout était de la faute de Potter, si seulement il ne s'était pas pointé, il ne serait pas dans cette état. Puis les justifications le brun s'était montré amical, gentil, ce n'était pas dans son habitude, ça l'avait déstabilisé, c'était donc normal qu'il soit un peu perdu. Et finalement vint l'acceptation il finit par comprendre que c'était absurde d'essayer de nier où justifier ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait des sentiments pour le brun et il décida donc d'agir. Il désirait Potter. Et ce qu'un Malfoy voulait, il l'obtenait !_

_Il s'était creusé la tête pour savoir comment reprendre contact avec Potter, et surtout comment le séduire. Il l'avait toujours frappé, humilié, crié dessus alors c'était un peu comme de passer du coq à l'âne. Ils n'avaient pas entretenu une relation des plus amicales même si ces derniers temps ça c'était amélioré. Mais bon, ils n'étaient pas encore les meilleurs potes du monde. _

_Donc il était sorti ce soir, espérant que le changement d'air et un peu d'alcool l'aideraient à trouver une solution. Alors il avait marché, et ses pieds l'avaient amené ici, il n'avait pas regardé le nom et était entré. _

_Il en était à son deuxième verre quand il reconnut une masse de cheveux bruns en pétard affreusement familière s'avancer vers le bar à vive allure. Il était sûr et certain qu'il s'agissait de Potter. Personne d'autre n'avait une chevelure aussi indomptable, il avait passé tellement temps à se moquer de son apparence qu'il en connaissait la moindre mèche. C'était son jour de chance ! Apparemment son ange gardien avait enfin décidé de faire son boulot ! Il fit signe à une serveuse passant près de lui et lui demanda de mettre un verre au brun de sa part, lui en faisant la description. Elle hocha la tête et disparut à travers la foule et les tables, il la revit ensuite au bar en train de passer sa commande. Il regarda avidement l'échange entre Potter et le barman et retint sa respiration lorsque son regard accrocha celui émeraude. _

_Une myriade d'émotions traversait les yeux du brun, trop vite pour qu'il puisse toutes les identifier mais il avait tout de même entrevu de la surprise et de l'appréhension. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin devant lui, il ne savait plus comment agir. Généralement aves ses autres conquêtes, il passait directement à l'attaque. Un sourire, quelques caresses bien placées, un ou deux mots chuchotés au creux de l'oreille et hop c'était dans la poche ! Mais s'il se comportait comme ça avec Potter, il était presque certain que celui-ci décamperait après lui avoir donné un bon coup de pied dans les couilles. Et ça, il préférerait éviter. Non, il n'allait pas draguer Harry, il allait lui faire la cour, aussi mièvre que cela puisse paraître. Lui faire connaître ses intentions en douceur, avec finesse. _

_- Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici, ce soir ?, demanda-t-il doucereusement, mais assez fort pour se faire entendre par-dessus la musique. _

_Le brun, qui buvait une gorgée de son verre, failli bien s'étouffer avec. Draco l'avait appelé par son prénom ? Il pouvait ajouter un nom de plus à sa liste de personnes ivres autour de lui. Jamais le blond ne l'aurait appelé comme ça s'il avait été sobre. _

_- Euh… Ron, Seamus, Neville, Dean et moi-même sommes sortis faire une petite soirée entre mecs, expliqua-t-il piteusement. _

_Il baissa les yeux vers son verre, il n'arrivait pas à soutenir le regard brulant acier, il le rendait nerveux. C'était comme-ci le blond pouvait lire à travers lui et découvrir ses secrets les plus enfouis. _

_- Tu n'as pas l'air de vraiment t'amuser, remarqua Draco. _

_- Je ne suis pas du genre à sortir en boîte. _

_- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?_

_Harry haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ? Qu'il avait voulu se changer les idées parce que le blond occupait constamment son esprit et que ça le rendait dingue ? Trop bonne occasion de se faire humilier. _

_- Je joue les chaperons, répondit-il. Et toi ? Que fais-tu là ? _

_- Je me détends. Comme toi et tes amis, je profite d'une sortie. _

_Tout cela était beaucoup trop bizarre. Trop… étrange. Déjà l'invitation à sa table et le verre de sa part étaient limites mais en plus qu'ils aient tous les deux une conversation normale, presque amicale ?! Quelqu'un lui avait décidément joué un tour. Il allait retrouver le petit malin qui lui avait jeté un sort de réalité alternative et lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps sur un simple coup de chance. _

_- Et sinon, quoi de nouveau dans ta vie Harry ? _

_« Quoi de nouveau dans ma vie ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? » _

_- Euh… Malfoy, je-_

_- Draco. _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Appelle-moi Draco. Je pense que l'on se connaît depuis suffisamment longtemps pour s'appeler par nos prénoms, tu ne crois pas ? _

_Harry dévisageait le blond comme si celui-ci venait de lui avouer qu'il se déguisait secrètement en pom-pom girl tous les jeudis soir. Sérieusement, qui avait jeté un sort de confusion sur Draco ? Ou alors c'était du polynectar ? Non, il chassa cette idée. Si c'était un sorcier sous polynectar, il ou elle se serait donné plus de mal pour imiter le Serpentard. _

_- Draco – Harry frissonna– combien de verre as-tu bu ? _

_- J'en suis à mon deuxième pourquoi ? _

_« Deuxième ? Dixième plutôt oui » _

_- Tu te rends compte que c'est à moi que tu parles ? Harry Potter ? Le gars que tu détestes depuis tes onze ans ? _

_- J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Où veux-tu en venir ? Et je ne te déteste pas, ou plus. _

_Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi perdu qu'en ce moment même. Lors de leur dernière rencontre, il y avait presque un mois, leur conversation, même si non hostile, était tout de même restée froide et constituée par-ci, par-là, de joutes verbales. Et maintenant les voilà réunis autour d'un verre, conversant normalement, le blond lui demandant, ''quoi de neuf'', comme un ami de longue date perdu de vue. Il y avait une couille dans le piano là. _

_Il reprit une gorgée de son whisky, la brûlure de l'alcool descendant dans son œsophage le secouant un peu. _

_- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander où tu veux en venir ? Tu me parles comme si tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous, sept ans de haine, n'existait plus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

_- Je croyais que tu avais dit que de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et qu'il fallait aller de l'avant. Tu ne suis pas tes propres conseils ? demanda-t-il ironiquement, ignorant la dernière question du brun. _

_- Ce qui est surprenant c'est que toi, tu les suives. _

_- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. _

_Il avait dit ça d'un ton nonchalant mais Harry ne tomba pas dans le panneau. Oui, il avait réussi à convaincre Draco de revenir au château, mais de là à dire qu'il avait suivi ses conseils ? Peut-être était-ce de la simple paranoïa de sa part, mais il avait l'impression que ça cachait quelque chose. _

_Cependant, cette impression fut vite oubliée au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible mais il passait un excellent moment en compagnie de Malfoy. Celui-ci se montrait charmeur, taquin et avec un humour mordant. Il découvrait chez le blond des facettes qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné et avec l'aide de l'alcool en dévoilait bien des siennes lui-même. Il avait tout oublié. Ses amis quelque part affalés sur une table, son humeur maussade, tous cela c'était envolé. Toute son attention était portée sur l'instant présent. Sur ce qu'il ressentait, il avait passé tellement de temps à essayer de refouler ses sentiments, ses pensées, maintenant que sa garde était baissée, ils surgissaient avec une liberté féroce. Et, embrumé par la boisson, il avait bien du mal à les retenir. _

_Son rire résonna à travers la pièce, se mélangeant à la musique, des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et ses joues lui faisaient mal d'êtres tant étirées. Il n'avait jamais autant rit, même avec ses amis. Bien sûr, il s'amusait bien avec eux mais il y avait un quelque chose de plus chez Draco. Peut-être était-ce dû à la nature de ses sentiments ? Il n'en savait rien et il s'en fichait en ce moment. Il était concentré sur le blond, sur son sourire, ses yeux plus pétillant que jamais et son visage si décontracté qu'il paraissait rajeunit ! La guerre les avait forcés à grandir trop rapidement, il voyait enfin à quoi ressemblait un Draco jeune et insouciant. _

_Et il n'en tomba que plus amoureux. _

_Tous deux s'arrêtèrent de rire lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Perdus l'un dans l'autre, plus rien autour d'eux n'avait d'importance, comme s'ils étaient coupés du restes du monde. Ils ne voyaient rien à part les yeux de l'autre, n'entendaient plus rien à part les palpitations de l'autre et ne sentaient plus rien à part la respiration de l'autre. Tout s'était arrêté et ils n'avaient pour seul point d'ancrage que la personne qui leur faisait face. Inconsciemment, chacun s'était peu à peu rapproché, quasiment au bord de leur chaise, penchés l'un vers l'autre, leur souffle se mélangeant, les yeux se fermant, les lèvres se rapprochant, plus près, plus près, encore…plus…près…_

_BAM !_

_Harry sursauta, comme si sorti violemment d'un rêve et s'éloigna précipitamment du blond. Il regarda la cause de tous ce fatras et vit que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un jeune adolescent dansant avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Sans doute à cause de l'alcool. Et qui, emporté dans son élan avait buté un pied contre leur table. Bien que frustré, il fût aussi reconnaissant de cette interruption. Il avait été sur le point de faire une bêtise. Non pas qu'embrasser Draco lui aurait déplu, loin de là, c'était même presque un fantasme, mais pas comme ça. Si jamais quelque chose devait se passer entre lui et le blond, il préférait que ce soit de leur propre chef et non engendré par la boisson. Et puis de toute façon, le Serpentard l'aurait sans doute regretté le lendemain. _

_« C'est mieux ainsi » pensa-t-il tristement. _

_Draco, lui de son côté, avait une folle envie d'emplâtrer dans le mur la tête de ce gesticulateur sans rythme. Il avait été à deux doigts de conquérir les lèvres qui le hantaient quand cette espèce de… de…, il n'avait même pas de nom pour le décrire, et son mauvais timing s'était pointé. C'était une occasion en or et voilà qu'elle lui avait échappé. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, le sien aurait déjà envoyé cet imitateur de poisson hors de l'eau six pieds sous terre. Il se détourna de ce qui lui donnait des envies de meurtres et reporta son attention sur le petit brun. Celui-ci regardait ses mains, la tête baissée tel un enfant et un sourire triste ornait son visage. Était-ce parce qu'ils avaient été interrompu ? Parce qu'ils n'avaient pu s'embrasser ? Harry avait donc lui aussi des sentiments à son égard ? Draco sentit de la joie et de l'espoir gonfler dans sa poitrine. _

_Il fût pourtant coupé dans ses questionnements en voyant le Gryffondor se lever avec un soupir. Il remarqua les joues rosies et les yeux brillants. À cause de la gêne, de l'alcool ou un mélange des deux peut-être ? _

_- Merci pour les verres Draco. J'ai passé un excellent moment mais j'ai bien peur de devoir y aller. À une prochaine, j'espère. _

_Harry se retourna, avec toute l'intention de partir sans laisser l'opportunité au blond de répondre. Il devait s'en aller avant de faire une connerie. Comme par exemple tout avouer sur ses sentiments, ne pas pouvoir se retenir et l'embrasser de tout son saoul ou pire encore… Cependant avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, son poignet se fit encercler. _

_- Attends Harry, un dernier pour la route ?_

_- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…_

_- Oh allez. Un dernier verre, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de grave ?_

_Pour Draco il n'en savait rien mais pour lui la liste était longue. Son intolérance à l'alcool était impressionnante, même une adolescente anorexique de treize ans tiendrait mieux et plus longtemps que lui, c'était pour dire. Il était à sa limite, un verre de plus et il ne répondrait plus de rien, envolé son contrôle. Pouf ! Disparu. Il devait refuser, c'était la plus sage décision à prendre. Il devait se montrer responsable. Et pourtant, en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Draco, ses yeux qui le suppliaient presque, de ne pas mettre tout de suite fin à leur soirée improvisée, ce visage si ouvert. Il savait que s'il disait non, le blond allait se refermer comme une huître et remettre son masque en place et adieu leur bon moment. Non, il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse comme ça. Il regarda sa montre et y lut deux heures et dix minutes. Deux heures du matin passée. Sa conscience lui rappela que rien de bon n'arrivait jamais après cette heure-là mais il ne lui prêta aucune attention et répondit la seule chose qui lui paraissait être le mieux. _

_- Ok. Un dernier verre. _

_OoOoOoO_

_Un rayon de soleil passa sournoisement entre la fente de deux rideaux et vint se poser avec une précision énervante sur son visage, directement sur ses yeux. Il se renfrogna, essayant de chasser le faisceau lumineux d'une main avant de se rendre compte que c'était inutile et de rouler sur le côté pour y échapper. Son gémissement fût étouffé dans l'oreiller. Trop tôt, il était beaucoup trop tôt !_

_Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais le tambourinement dans son crâne lui informa qu'il était quand même trop tôt. Il resta immobile. Il avait l'impression qu'une colonie de lutins de Cornouailles avaient élu domicile dans sa tête et qu'un troupeau d'hypogriffes lui était passé dessus. _

_« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu hier soir ? »_

_C'était __**la**__ question du lendemain de cuite. Après un moment, il s'étira délicatement, des courbatures commençant déjà à se manifester douloureusement. Il roula sur son dos, les draps de soie glissant sur son corps… Un instant…des draps en soie ? Même en ayant la gueule de bois, il était sûr et certain que les siens étaient en coton. Donc, soit quelqu'un avait changé ses draps, auquel cas c'était un hobby particulièrement bizarre, soit… il n'était pas dans son lit et par conclusion : il n'était pas chez lui. _

_Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour le regretter aussitôt lorsque ce foutu rayon de soleil satanique vint lui brûler les rétines. Il se répandit en injures plus imagées les unes que les autres, ses mains devant les yeux, attendant que la douleur s'amenuise. En voilà une façon merdique de se réveiller. Lentement, il souleva ses paupières, ses doigts filtrant un peu la lumière, l'aidant à s'habituer. Il les descendit après un moment et regarda autour de lui, essayant de trouver n'importe quoi pouvant lui donner une indication d'où il se trouvait. La chambre était peinte dans les tons gris clair et un seul mur était en bleu-vert. Des rideaux de la même couleur aux fenêtres. Les meubles, qui consistaient en deux tables de chevet, une armoire, une commode ainsi qu'un petit bureau, étaient faits d'un bois sombre aux nuances ambrées avec un design moderne et épuré. Quant aux lit dans lequel il se trouvait, il n'y avait pas grand choses à dire, mis à part qu'il était aussi moelleux qu'un nuage et que la soie grise métallisée glissait sur lui comme de l'eau. _

_À première vue, il était chez un riche Serpentard et il se trouvait justement qu'il avait passé la soirée d'hier avec l'un d'eux. _

_Il sortit du lit et un courant d'air bien amical lui appris qu'il n'était pas très habillé. Il se regarda et rougit en constatant qu'il n'était vêtu que de son boxer. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se rappeler les événements de la nuit dernière. Il espérait vraiment ne pas s'être ridiculisé devant Draco. La honte qu'il éprouvait en ce moment était déjà si grande. Il repéra ses vêtements soigneusement posés sur la chaise du petit bureau et s'y dirigea lentement. En s'habillant il eut des flashs lui montrant ce qui s'était passé._

_Lui et Draco continuant de boire, s'amusant, riant, flirtant. Puis en train de danser, ses bras autour du cou du blond, les siens sur sa taille et parfois sur ses fesses. Les yeux dans les yeux, caressant, tanguant, se frottant. Ensuite ils étaient partis. Il se voyait dans la rue, sautillant, bousculant Draco, riant avec lui, totalement insouciant. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi libre et heureux. Après il y eu un trou noir, puis il se vit au Manoir Malfoy. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment ils y étaient arrivé. Son comparse et lui se soutenaient l'un l'autre en avançant dans l'allée, puis ils étaient rentrés et, affalés sur le canapé, avaient continué à boire. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, ils avaient parlé, rit, puis une chanson passa à la radio, que Draco avait allumé, et il…_

_Harry écarquilla les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer et s'empourpra, un sentiment de honte si grand le submergea qu'il eut envie de pleurer et que la terre l'avalasse. Non, il n'avait tout de même pas osé faire ça ?! Pourtant en ayant un flash de lui se déhanchant au rythme de la musique tout en enlevant son T-shirt et envoyant un regard libidineux au blond assis sur une chaise, il dut bien admettre que si. _

_« Oh bordel de merde ! J'ai fait un strip-tease à Draco ! »_

_Il gémit de mortification. C'était sans aucun doute la plus grosse bêtise qu'il ait jamais faite étant bourré. Le pire étant qu'il avait fait ça au blond ! Devant ses amis, ça passait encore, il aurait été gêné mais pas à ce niveau-là ! Là, il s'était ridiculisé devant la personne qu'il aimait, ce qui, ça allait sans dire, était le pire sentiment au monde. Par Merlin, il revoyait ses mouvements désaccordé, tout sauf sexy, totalement déséquilibrés et entendait ses gloussements ivres. Il avait ouvertement dragué Draco ! Il ne souvenait pas de tout mais c'était déjà bien assez. Quand il eut fini son pseudo strip-tease, il ne lui restait plus que son boxer. Il soupira de soulagement, même totalement pété il avait gardé un tant soit peu d'honneur. _

_Soulagement qui fut vite remplacé par l'horreur quand il se vit sur les genoux de Draco, entourant sa taille de ses jambes et lui susurrant des mots indécents. Les souvenirs que l'on avait le lendemain d'une cuite étaient décidément les pires. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce dernier verre ? Il connaissait ses limites, il aurait dû écouter sa conscience et rentrer chez lui. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il dise oui et maintenant il se trouvait dans ce merdier total. Pourquoi, dès qu'il avait un peu trop d'alcool dans le sang, se comportait-il comme la dernière des catins ? Il n'oserait plus jamais regarder ni parler à Draco. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que celui-ci ait un énorme trou noir et ne se souvienne de rien mais, connaissant sa veine, il y avait peu de chance que ce soit le cas. _

_Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, qu'il parte au plus vite et aille s'enterrer dans un trou à Tombouctou jusqu'à la rentrée ! Il se releva, finit de s'habiller et récupéra avec soulagement sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de son blouson. Il avait l'intention de transplaner quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire depuis l'intérieur du manoir. Il jura, cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir retrouver son chemin dans ce labyrinthe de pièces et de couloirs et risquer de tomber sur quelqu'un. Il préférait encore tenter sa chance par la fenêtre mais oublia bien vite l'idée lorsqu'il vit qu'il se trouvait à environ vingt mètres du sol. C'était un coup à se casser une jambe ou plus. _

_Bon, il ne restait plus qu'à passer par la porte en espérant trouver vite la sortie sans croiser personne en route. Il ouvrit lentement la porte sans aucun bruit et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Pas un chat, parfait. Il marcha en tapinois le long du couloir en faisant attention à ne rien toucher ou bousculer. Il ne devait faire absolument aucun bruit. Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, il reconnut le chemin menant à sa salvation et s'y engagea hâtivement. On n'avait pas idée de construire des manoirs aussi grands, à croire que les proprios souhaitaient que leurs invités s'y perdent. _

_Il arriva enfin vers la fin du couloir, il pouvait voir la porte de sortie à quelques pas de lui. Il se dépêcha de combler la distance qui le séparait de sa liberté. Mais alors qu'il passait devant ce qu'il savait être le petit salon intime où Draco et lui avait conversé, une voix moqueuse le retint. _

_- Tu pars déjà Harry ? Quel dommage, moi qui espérait avoir le plaisir de ta présence pour le déjeuner. _

_Le dit Harry se figea, totalement immobile, les yeux écarquillés et retint son souffle. Non, non, non ! C'était un cauchemar ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Frapper les couilles de Merlin dans une autre vie ? Pisser sur un Totem ? Il n'était pas connu pour avoir énormément de chance mais là fallait peut-être pas exagérer non plus. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il aurait bien aimé que les choses se déroulent comme prévu. Là pour le coup, son plan de sortir incognito était joliment foutu en l'air ! Et maintenant Draco allait se foutre de lui puissamment. Il souffla, essayant tant bien que mal de se donner du courage et se retourna pour affronter son persécuteur. _

_Draco se tenait derrière lui, ayant sans doute bougé du salon pour venir à sa rencontre, et le surplombait de sa hauteur. Un sourire, non pas moqueur, mais taquin aux lèvres et les yeux pétillant de malice. Visiblement il se souvenait de la nuit dernière, il n'aurait pas eu cette tête de vainqueur le cas contraire. Et il ne cachait pas la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait en voyant Harry se tortiller de gêne. C'était un spectacle dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Il s'était réveillé tôt, comme chaque matin, avec un mal de crâne carabiné mais tous ses souvenirs. Il avait conscience que lui et le brun avaient exagéré mais ne regrettait absolument rien. Il avait passé un excellent moment et le show que lui avait offert Harry valait vraiment le coup d'œil. Il avait été surpris néanmoins. Qui aurait cru que sous cette apparence de chaton timide se cachait un lion dévergondé après quelques shots de Tequila ? Ça avait été une agréable découverte et il n'en avait pas loupé une seule miette. Il avait regardé avidement, impunément, et l'image de ce corps bronzé se déhanchant hypnotiquement au rythme endiablé de la musique resterait imprimée dans son esprit. _

_Il remercia sa famille de lui avoir inculqué un tel self control car sinon il se serait jeté sur le petit brun et l'aurait entraîné dans une autre sorte de danse. La seule chose qui l'en avait empêché était qu'il savait que la réaction d'Harry le lendemain n'allait pas être celle de lui sauter dans les bras. Et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, il avait eu raison. Le Gryffondor gardait la tête baissée et il pouvait voir ses yeux se poser partout sauf sur lui. Il devait sûrement penser qu'il allait se moquer de lui et bien que la tentation fût grande, il n'allait pas le faire. Il devait lui prouver qu'il avait grandi. _

_- Allez viens. J'ai demandé à Winky de nous préparer quelques sandwiches ainsi que du thé. Il y a aussi une potion anti-gueule-de-bois qui t'attend. J'ai pensé que tu allais en avoir besoin. _

_Il prit gentiment le poignet du brun et le tira à sa suite jusqu'au salon, surprit que l'autre se laisse faire aussi facilement. Il l'amena au canapé et s'assit à côté de lui. Il l'observa, attendant une réaction mais rien ne vint et le silence devint pesant. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il était habitué à un Harry énergique, vociférant des menaces ou des insultes et, depuis hier, riant avec lui, ouvert. Mais celui-ci semblait juste résigné. _

_Chez Harry, c'était la panique, l'ébullition. Il ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre, quoi penser, Draco ne s'était pas moqué de lui mais peut-être en avait-il l'intention plus tard, ou pas du tout ? Il n'en savait rien. Il était perdu et son mal de tête n'arrangeait absolument rien. Il sentait le regard interrogateur du blond sur lui mais n'osait pas le regarder. De plus, être de retour dans ce salon lui renvoyait des flashs. Il se revoyait en train de se ridiculiser, se déhancher comme une bimbo. Puis il vit la chaise sur laquelle lui et Draco avait fini et ce fût trop. Il se revit sur les genoux du blond, un grand sourire aux lèvres et le regard amoureux. Son sœur se brisa car il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que cela ce réitère. Ça resterait à jamais un souvenir du passé. La douleur qu'il ressentit à la poitrine lui coupa le souffle et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il devait sortir de là, il étouffait, il ne supportait pas la vision de ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Il se leva d'un bond, surprenant Draco, et parla précipitamment d'une voix tremblante. _

_- C-C'est gentil de ta p-part mais il faut que j'y aille, je suis pressé. À bientôt !_

_Et il partit aussi vite qu'il put, laissant le Serpentard figé un instant avant de lui aussi se lever et poursuivre le brun. Il l'appela encore et encore mais celui-ci continua son chemin, l'ignorant. Il le vit sortir, encore quelques mètres et il pourrait transplaner, alors il accéléra le pas. Hors de question que cela termine se termine comme ça. Il réussit à le rattraper et, enserrant son poignet, le retourna ou du moins essaya car Harry se débattait, tordant et secouant son bras dans l'espoir de le lui faire lâcher, utilisant son autre bras pour le repousser. De sa main libre, Draco attrapa l'autre poignet du brun et l'immobilisa, le maintenant fermement contre lui. _

_- Harry !_

_Alors le Gryffondor explosa. _

_- QUOI ?! Pour l'amour de dieu, quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! Je ne me suis pas assez ridiculisé à ton goût ? Je ne suis pas assez humilié? Il faut que tu viennes en rajouter ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ?_

_Harry s'écroula à terre, à bout de souffle, les épaules tremblantes de sanglots. Il s'en fichait éperdument, maintenant, que Draco le voie pleurer, un peu plus ou un peu moins… Le blond lui avait lâché les poignets et il s'entoura la poitrine de ses bras, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il avait conscience qu'il devait avoir l'air faible et pathétique, mais c'était un tel bordel dans sa tête qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait voulu rentrer chez lui, se pelotonner dans une couverture et craquer devant un bol de chocolat chaud mais il avait fallu que Draco ruine ses plans. Bien qu'il fasse beau en cette journée de mi-mai, pour Harry c'était une journée des plus pourries. _

_Draco lui était figé, impuissant en regardant le brun sangloter. Il était choqué qu'il ait craqué comme ça, puis qu'il s'effondre comme un château de carte. Mais ce qui l'avait blessé était le fait qu'Harry pense qu'il voulait l'humilier. D'accord, il y a quelques années il n'aurait pas loupé une occasion, mais il n'était plus cet adolescent fils à papa. Il était un adulte à présent et il fallait que le brun se rende compte de ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas construire une relation saine si celle-ci était basée sur de la méfiance. _

_Il s'accroupit au niveau du brun et doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, le prit dans ses bras. Harry lui paraissait si fragile en cet instant, qu'il avait l'impression qu'au moindre geste trop brusque il allait se briser. Il le berça paisiblement d'avant en arrière, caressant son dos et remontant jusqu'aux cheveux, les trouvant aussi souples et doux que les draps de son lit. Un instinct de protection s'était éveillé en lui en voyant le brun dans cet état. Et il savait que si jamais quelqu'un lui faisait du mal, il serait capable de tuer cette personne. Il n'avait jamais été autant sûr d'une chose. _

_Le temps s'écoula et, peu à peu, Harry se calma. Il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Draco, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond prenait la peine de le réconforter mais il profiterait de cette étreinte jusqu'au bout car c'était sûrement la dernière à laquelle il aurait droit. Il sursauta lorsque son visage fut pris entre deux grandes mains et le relever jusqu'à ce que ses yeux croisent ceux argentés et s'y accrochent. Il sentit des pouces essuyer délicatement ses joues et les quelques larmes encore présentes au coin de ses yeux. Il y avait une telle douceur dans ces gestes que ça lui donnait des frissons. Son visage fut rapproché de celui de Draco et il retint son souffle. _

_- Écoute-moi bien Harry. Je ne veux pas t'humilier, ni te faire du mal. Rien de tout ça. _

_Oh comme il avait envie d'embrasser ses lèvres, surtout lorsque le brun se les mordillait mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il devait d'abord rassurer le Gryffondor et mettre les choses au clair. _

_- Alors…qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, murmura le brun. _

_Oh il voulait bien des choses. Et Harry nu dans son lit était tout en haut de la liste. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour le lui avouer. Ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il « courtisait » le brun et ivre comme il l'avait été, celui-ci ne s'en était sûrement pas rendu compte. De plus, dans l'état actuel, il n'était pas sûr qu'Harry puisse supporter une telle révélation. Non, il devait prendre son mal en patience et d'ici peu, avec un peu de chance, le Gryffondor et lui formerait un tandem. C'est pourquoi il répondit :_

_- Je veux juste être ton ami. Si tu le veux bien. _

_Harry sentit son cœur s'effondrer et cacha sa déception du mieux qu'il put. Amis, voilà donc tous ce que Draco voulait ? Il devrait être heureux et il l'était, mais une part de lui avait espéré plus. Au vu du comportement du Serpentard la veille, il avait pensé que, peut-être….mais non. C'était uniquement de la gentillesse. Rien d'autre. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il avait lu trop loin dans le comportement de Draco et ça lui revenait à la figure. Il était trop bête. Il aurait dû être habitué, les déceptions sentimentales ou générales ça le connaissait, mais ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment ne comparait en rien à ce qu'il avait expérimenté dans le passé. Une douleur si grande qu'elle lui donnait envie de se rouler en boule. Il ne savait pas s'il était capable d'être ami avec Draco. De l'avoir si proche mais intouchable. Ça allait être une véritable torture, mais il prendrait ce qui lui était offert. Qui sait ? Peut-être que ça évoluerait plus tard ? Il offrit un mince sourire au blond. _

_- Je serais ravi de t'avoir pour ami Draco. _

_Le blond le lui retourna et l'aida à se remettre sur pied. Cependant quelque chose le turlupinait. Harry avait accepté son amitié et il ne pouvait en être plus ravi. Cela l'aiderait beaucoup de se rapprocher du brun avant de mettre son plan en action. Pourtant, son nouvel ami ne semblait pas être enchanté. Des vagues de tristesse émanant de lui l'assaillaient, sans oublier ce maigre sourire, comme s'il était déçu de quelque chose. C'était le même sourire qu'il avait eu après qu'ils aient été interrompus hier soir. Cette révélation le frappa. Cela voudrait dire… Il regarda attentivement Harry à côté de lui qui époussetait la terre incrustée dans son jean sans lui prêter attention. Le brun avait-il des sentiments pour lui ? Était-il déçu de son amitié car il aurait voulu plus ?_

_- Bon alors, on se le fait ce déjeuner ? J'ai faim moi. _

_La voix, de nouveau guillerette, du Gryffondor le sortit de ses pensées. Celui-ci le regardait avec ses grands yeux verts innocents et lui souriait doucement. Il mit ses réflexions dans un coin de son esprit, il y reviendrait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait un lion affamé à nourrir. Riant sous cape, il attrapa la main d'Harry et le ramena vers le manoir et les sandwiches qui les attendaient. En sentant cette petite main répondre à son étreinte, il se fit la promesse que bientôt, elle n'aurait plus à la lâcher. _

_Et ce fut ainsi que leur amitié débuta. _

_OoOoOoO_

_Draco était en ce moment même l'exemple par excellence du gars désespéré, vraiment désespéré. Il ne savait plus faire pour qu'Harry remarque ses sentiments. Il avait tout essayé, tout ! S'asseoir le plus proche possible de sorte que leurs genoux et jambes se touchent, s'il s'approchait encore plus il fusionnerait avec le brun ! Les caresses dans les cheveux, les chuchotements à l'oreille, les sourires et regards séducteurs, une main posée innocemment sur la cuisse ou le bras…rien. Le brun n'avait pas bronché, à croire qu'il était imperméable à tout et l'égo du blond avait pris un sacré coup. Il était habitué à ce qu'on lui tombe dans les bras en un clin d'œil mais voilà qu'il devait sortir toute la panoplie et qu'on lui résistait. _

_Il commençait à croire qu'Harry était soit aveugle, soit complétement ignorant ou alors il ne s'intéressait pas du tout à lui. Cependant la dernière lui semblait peu probable. Il avait bien observé le brun, ses réactions. Il rougissait et se tendait au moindre attouchement, se mordillait la lèvre et se passait la main dans les cheveux lorsqu'il était nerveux et surtout, il fixait Draco quand il pensait que celui-ci ne le voyait pas. Le Serpentard était sûr à presque quatre-vingt-dix pourcent que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Alors pourquoi le brun ne rentrait-il pas dans son flirt ? Peut-être lui fallait-il être un peu plus direct ?_

_Alors il essaya une autre approche en espérant en tirer quelque chose…. _

_Lors d'une sortie cinéma, il lui avait apporté une unique rose rouge entouré d'un ruban lavande, ensorcelée pour qu'elle ne fane jamais. Harry lui offrit un sourire et un merci. Bon… Ensuite, il prépara un dîner spécialement pour le brun. À son arrivée, il lui avait enlevé son manteau en parfait hôte, tout en faisant bien attention de lui caresser les bras au passage. Puis tout au long de la soirée, il lui fit goûter de sa main les différents plats, essuyant de son pouce les restants au coin de sa bouche, avant de le lécher, encrant son regard directement dans celui émeraude. Harry avait rougi, bafouillé quelques mots et était resté tendu et gêné pour le reste du dîner. Échec total. Il lui avait proposé une ballade dans un parc et avait passé son bras autour des frêles épaules, caressant le dos et faisant en sorte que leur main se frôle. Harry s'était un peu éloigné et avait gardé cette distance jusqu'à la fin. _

_Draco était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. Deux. Mois. Voilà deux mois qu'il essayait de faire tomber ce foutu Gryffondor dans ses bras. La rentrée était au coin de la rue et rien n'avait évolué. Il savait qu'Harry était novice en matière de relation amoureuse, ils en avaient parlé lors d'une de leurs nombreuses discussions, mais là c'était carrément au-dessus de ça !_

_Ils avaient à nouveau rendez-vous ce soir pour un dîner, chez Harry cette fois. Et il comptait bien en finir avec toute cette histoire. Il comptait faire sa « déclaration » lors du dîner et avec un peu de chance, tous ses efforts ces derniers temps n'auront pas été en vain. Fois de Malfoy, la soirée ne se terminerait pas avant qu'il n'ait pu goûter aux lèvres du brun. Puisque apparemment la subtilité ne marchait pas chez les Gryffondors, il allait devoir se montrer beaucoup plus direct. _

_Il mit ses plus beaux vêtements tout en restant simple. Un pantalon en coton gris lui cintrant les hanches et moulant ses fesses, et une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte, dévoilant le début de son torse. Il coiffa ses cheveux avec son attention habituel, ils avaient poussé et atteignaient maintenant le haut de ses épaules. Il les attacha en une queue de cheval un peu lâche, laissant quelques mèches plus courtes lui retomber devant les yeux. Il se rasa, se parfuma, mit ses chaussures et fût fin prêt. Il se regarda dans le miroir sous toutes les coutures. Il devait être absolument bandant et irrésistible. Plus question que le petit brun lui échappe !_

_Il arriva au Square Grimmauld pile à l'heure comme à son habitude. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait au Manoir des Blacks, donc Harry avait changé les sorts de défense pour permettre à Draco de passer sans soucis. Il toqua à la porte et attendit que le brun vienne lui ouvrir. Ce qu'il fit sans tarder avec un sourire de bienvenue et une bise sur la joue en guise de salutation. Après avoir invité le blond à entrer, ils allèrent s'installer dans la cuisine pour un léger apéritif, bavardant à propos de leur journée, riant et passant un bon moment. Harry se levant par moment pour surveiller l'avancée de la cuisson ou ajouter un ingrédient. _

_- Attends Harry, laisse-moi t'aider, proposa Draco._

_- Pas question, retourne t'asseoir !_

_- Mais-_

_- Pas de mais ! Vas poser ton cul sur la chaise et si jamais je te vois te lever pour autre chose que d'aller aux chiottes, je te ligote vu ?_

_Draco dut se faire violence pour ne pas gémir face aux images qui surgissaient dans son esprit dépravé. Harry ou lui-même ligoté à une chaise ou un lit. Il acquiesça et retourna s'asseoir, attendant d'être servi avec une certaine impatience. La cuisine du brun était tout bonnement succulente et il en salivait d'avance. Harry était un vrai petit chef. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'en ferait pas son métier et le Gryffondor que c'était plus un hobby qu'une véritable vocation. Il aimait cuisiner et ne voulait pas du stress qui venait avec un restaurant. Il ne cuisinait que pour lui-même et ses proches. Et si ça ne tenait qu'à Draco, il lui ferait des bons petit plats jusqu'à la fin de ses jours._

_Ils passèrent à table et, comme prévu, le Serpentard se régala. Le poulet était juteux, les légumes croquants, les pommes de terres dorées à souhait et la sauce onctueuse et savoureuse. En bref, une vraie réussite. Tout comme la soirée, l'ambiance était chaleureuse et confortable. Il passait vraiment un agréable moment et en voyant Harry aussi à l'aise en sa compagnie, lui souriant, il se dit que le moment était venu. Soufflant pour calmer les palpitations effrénées de son cœur et, priant pour qu'il ne dise rien de bête, se lança à l'eau. _

_- Harry, il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler. _

_- Bien sûr Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Voilà. Ça va faire quasi deux mois que nous sommes devenu amis et…durant ce temps je me suis aperçu que j'éprouvais beaucoup…d'affection à ton égard… tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?_

_- Oui tout à fait. Moi aussi j'éprouve ça pour toi. _

_- Vraiment ?!_

_- Bah oui. Tu ne serais pas mon ami sinon. _

_Draco eut une forte envie de se cogner la tête contre la table face à cette réponse. Ce n'était plus des lunettes qu'il fallait à Potter, sa myopie l'avait rendu tellement aveugle qu'il lui fallait presque un télescope pour y voir plus clair !_

_- Non Harry, c'est une affection qui va au-delà de la simple amitié. _

_- Tu veux dire que…_

_- Oui, voilà._

_- Tu me vois comme un frère ?_

_Non mais là, il y avait de la mauvaise volonté, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Sérieusement ? Après les caresses à la limite de la masturbation, les chuchotements à connotations salaces, les sorties avec ambiance romantique etc… Harry pensait qu'il le voyait comme un frère ? _

_- Encore une fois non. Ce que j'éprouve est plus… romantique, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. _

_Au vu du regard perdu que lui lançait le brun, il n'était pas plus avancé. Décidément la subtilité ne marchait vraiment pas… _

_- Harry, je t'aime. _

_On ne pouvait faire plus direct que ça. _

_- Hein ?!_

_Oh et puis merde !_

_Draco se leva, fit le tour de la table, vint se poster devant le brun, prit son visage entre ses mains et fit ce qu'il désirait faire depuis leur soirée au bar il y a deux mois. Il l'embrassa. Il tenta de faire passer tous ses sentiments à travers ce baiser, priant pour qu'ils atteignent le cœur d'Harry. Il fit passer ses mains dans les cheveux bruns et pencha la tête dans un meilleur angle. Il n'approfondit pas le baiser, ce qu'il ressentait en embrassant ses lèvres douce était déjà si puissant, et puis il ne voulait pas effrayer le brun encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Celui-ci était resté figé depuis sa déclaration. Il cessa donc de l'embrasser et se recula un peu. Il retint un petit rire en voyant le Gryffondor faisant un parfaite imitation d'un poisson. _

_- C'est bon ? Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire ? _

_- Mais…je…tu…_

_- Il, nous, vous, ils. C'est très bien Harry, tu connais ta grammaire. _

_Si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait étendu sur le sol, là. _

_- Je ne comprends pas… _

_- Je ne vois pas comment être plus clair Harry. Enfin si mais, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prêt pour ça. _

_À la vue du sourire salace que lui lança le blond, Harry comprit de quoi il parlait et s'empourpra. _

_- Je veux dire,…comment...quand…pourquoi ? _

_- Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que je t'aime, et que….je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Et toi ?_

_- Je…_

_Il se plongea à l'intérieur de cet océan de mercure, s'y perdant, cherchant la moindre trace d'une quelconque hésitation ou mensonge et n'en trouvant point. Il ne voyait qu'honnêteté, un peu de peur et d'insécurité. Alors il cessa de penser, il cessa de se poser toutes ces questions qui ne faisaient que le bloquer et laissa parler son cœur. _

_- Non, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête non plus… je…. Je t'aime aussi Draco, murmura-t-il. _

_Il n'attendit pas plus et fondit sur ces lèvres étirées en un sourire. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de tant de joie. Il se croyait condamné à aimer une personne qui ne réciproquerait jamais ses sentiments. Et en ce moment, la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait se concentrer était cette langue qui se faufilait sournoisement entre ses lèvres, suivant ses dents avant de retrouver sa partenaire et l'inciter à danser. S'enlaçant, tournoyant, glissant l'une sur l'autre, si sensuelles qu'il ne put empêcher un gémissement de sortir. Un désir venant du plus profond de son être monta en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache plus où il était. Il agrippa l'arrière de la tête de Draco, fourrageant ses cheveux. Le blond avait un goût à la fois mentholé et doux, il voulait plus, il avait besoin de plus. _

_Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, dix minutes, peut-être plus ou peut-être moins, avant qu'ils ne doivent malheureusement se séparer. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux en reprenant leur souffle, tentant tant bien que mal de calmer les battements effrénés de leur cœur. Ils ne réussirent cependant pas à retenir leurs mains qui caressaient tout carré de peau qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Un sourire béat se trouvait sur leur visage. Draco ne se lassait pas de parcourir Harry de son regard, prenant en compte le moindre petit détail. Il posa sa main sur la joue pourpre de plaisir, laissant son pouce suivre la courbe des lèvres pulpeuses qu'il avait goûté. _

_- Pas mal du tout pour un premier baiser non ? dit le blond un rictus aux lèvres. _

_Le brun rougit d'embarras, avant d'aller cacher son visage dans le cou du Serpentard, le sentant vibrer alors que ce dernier riait. Il se perdit un instant dans son odeur musquée puis, une fois sa gêne passée, sortit de sa cachette. Il prit le visage de Draco entre ses mains et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres, après quoi il recula et dit avec un sourire étincelant :_

_- Vraiment pas mal du tout. _

_Draco le lui rendit avant de l'attirer à lui pour une nouvelle tournée de baisers, entrecoupés de caresses, rires et doux chuchotements. Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de leur soirée, dans leur petite bulle. Et Harry se dit qu'il n'y avait pas mieux comme commencement…_

_Fin Flashback_

_ À suivre…_

* * *

Voilà, voilà c'est déjà fini. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent mais j'espère qu'il vous a plut !

Oui je sais Harry est un boulet phénoménal mais croyez bien que je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce passage là XD et j'espère que vous avez bien rit en le lisant.

Bref, je vais faire au plus vite pour vous écrire la suite qui devrait, je pense, avoir un lemon ou un lime en tout cas... ou peut-être les deux, je verrais à ce moment-là XP

J'attends vos revews avec grand impatience et je sais déjà que je les lirais avec grand plaisirs ^^

En attendant, je vous salut mes camarades ^^

A bientôt !


End file.
